The Cat and the Peacock
by Kleineganz
Summary: Anders gets caught by the Templars as he tries to make his way to Redcliff to join the rebel mages. Dorian happens to be on his way to Redcliff as well and comes to Anders aid.
1. Saved by the Peacock

_Not again._ Anders couldn't believe he fell into the clutches of the Templars. Again.

They'd shot him down with a dart laced with magebane and a sedative. Once he began to come to, he was bound in magic suppression manacles, while the Templars were stripping him bare.

The Templars were congratulating themselves on catching such a handsome specimen when one of them recognized him from a scar on his back. He'd been a Templar at Kinloch Hold, transferred before the Circle had been overrun by blood mages and abominations during the fifth Blight. The Templar remembered this most infamous mage. The mage who ran. The mage with the deliciously tight ass.

"He's the one who blew the Chantry in Kirkwall!" Another Templar provided. "We should take his head for what he's done."

"No!" Another argued. "He needs to be made tranquil. Then we can make use of him."

The first one, the one from Kinloch Hold and clearly the senior of the group interceded. "No, first we make use of him, then we make him tranquil. I want him to suffer for his crimes first."

Anders resigned himself to his fate. He was tired of running, tired of fighting. Justice was out of reach, blocked by the manacles he wore. He let Templars strip him of the rest of his clothing, and bend him over a log before they each took their turn taking their pleasure from him, raping him brutally. His ass soon leaked blood and cum, but he didn't care. Not anymore.

He should have died in Kirkwall at the hands of Hawke. He'd loved Hawke. Ached for him for years, but Hawke chose the Tevinter elf. When Anders blew up the Chantry, he fully expected Hawke to execute him for his crimes. Yet, Hawke let him live, told him to run and never show his face in Kirkwall again. So he ran. He'd been running for nearly four years now and he was so tired.

Once each Templar had raped him, the senior Templar thought it would be a good idea to flog the apostate. Really _teach_ him a lesson before they made him tranquil. Anders lay boneless over the log as one of the Templars took a belt and began to flog him mercilessly. Anders tried to stifle his cries but the blows came hard and fast and soon he was screaming for mercy, or death.

It was Anders cries that caught the attention of another, traveling nearby. He had been traveling with a purpose, with determination. He'd heard of Venatori activity near the town of Redcliff and he was on the trail of his former mentor. He'd made camp for the night, not for the first time sleeping on the cold, hard ground of Ferelden. Then the night erupted in screams. Screams of pain. Screams of anguish. He rose and crept warily towards the heart wrenching sounds.

When he came upon the Templar camp he had to hold back a gasp. There was a group of eight Templars, each holding either a whip or a strap, taking turns cruelly lashing a naked man on his knees before them. The man screamed at every lash, his back wet with blood.

Dorian didn't stop to think when he witnessed the abuse of what must undoubtedly be a fellow mage. He immediate went into action, laying down a barrier spell and then shooting fireballs at the Templars to disperse them before applying a spirit mark and following up with horror and immolation spells. Within moments all eight Templars lay dead, smoldering on the ground.

Dorian ran over to the naked and bloodied man kneeling over the log. Once he was close enough he noticed the poor wretch had also been raped, by the looks of the poor man's posterior.

Anders looked up, blinking at his rescuer. "Who…who are you?"

"Dorian Pavus, most recently of Minrathous, at your service," Dorian said. "Now let's get you out of those bloody manacles, shall we? Where are the keys?"

"One of the Templars had them," Anders croaked, his voice raw from screaming.

Dorian rummaged through the remains of the Templars until he found the set of keys, and went about setting the mage free.

"Th…thank you, Dorian," Anders said, gratefully. "I thought I was finally done for."

"It wasn't a bother," Dorian said. "These Southern Templars don't seem very capable against a _properly trained_ mage."

"Do you have any lyrium?" Anders asked. "I would love to be able to heal all this before they become more scars."

Dorian rummaged into his pack and handed the man a vial, which Anders drank greedily. He then set to work on repairing the damage the Templars had caused to his body.

"You're a spirit mage I see," Dorian observed. "That's a rare talent."

"So I've been told," Anders said, sighing in relief as his healing magic closed wounds and eased his pain.

"So…since I've been kind enough to give you my name, would you care to return the curtesy?" Dorian asked.

"Oh, yeah, about that," Anders said looking warily at Dorian. "I'm not sure I should tell you."

"Why not? I'm a fellow mage," Dorian huffed. "One that just saved your life, I might add."

"True, but you may regret that," Anders said. "If you knew who I was."

"You are a mage, a spirit healer, and also quite handsome," Dorian winked. "I doubt I could regret knowing you."

Anders took a deep breath and looked Dorian straight in the eye. "My name is…they call me…Anders."

Dorian's eyes went wide. "You're… _the Anders_? The infamous mage who blew up the Chantry in Kirkwall?"

Anders nodded. "See, I told you. You regret helping me already, don't you?"

"Heavens no," Dorian said. "All I really know about you is in regards to blowing up the Chantry, and some foul rumor that you are an abomination. You don't look like an abomination to me. Quite the opposite in fact." Dorian winked again at Anders.

Anders huffed and blushed slightly, realizing the handsome mage was actually flirting with him. _In another life…_

"I am," Anders said, hanging his head.

"You are?" Dorian asked, confused.

"I am an abomination, of sorts," Anders confessed. "I harbor a spirit of Justice within me. A spirit that my own hatred has corrupted into a spirit of Vengeance."

"You mean to tell me that a spirit possesses you?" Dorian asked, surprised. "How is that possible, unless…am I speaking with the spirit or with the actual Anders?"

"I am still myself, most of the time," Anders explained. "Justice prefers to remain dormant, mostly just a voice in my head."

"I see," Dorian said. "How fascinating! Well let's get you cleaned up, shall we?"

Dorian rose and tore part of the skirt off a Templar and went to the camp cook fire where some water had been set to warm. He soaked the cloth and brought it over to the battered mage, gently washing the blood off his back.

Anders just lay still, enjoying the gentle touch of another human. _It had been so long…_

Once he was done, Dorian gathered what he thought were what was left of Anders robes, handing them to him. "Here, you should dress and we should get out of here before more of these barbaric Templars come prowling."

Anders nodded, putting on the remnants of his robes as best as he was able. There were large tears in the cloth but it would serve until he could get a new set. Soon they were both headed away from the Templar encampment.

"Why were you out here, if I may ask?" Dorian asked.

"I…I was heading towards Redcliff," Anders stated. "I was hoping to join the rebel mages there."

"Well, I was heading towards Redcliff myself," Dorian laughed. "However my purpose is a bit different. I heard rumors of Venatori activity in the area."

"Venatori?" Anders asked.

"They are a group of Magisters who wish to return Tevinter to _its former glory days_ ," Dorian huffed in annoyance.

"Maker, that sounds like trouble," Anders said.

"It is," Dorian affirmed. "The worst of is that my former mentor and friend are somehow involved, which is why I'm here."

"Well, it'll be nice to have a traveling companion," Anders smiled warmly at Dorian. "I've been on the run and alone for so long now."

Dorian and Anders walked in companionable silence until they felt they were reasonably far enough away from any Templar activity before settling in to rest for the remainder of the night. They lay back-to-back in the dirt, not having any other provisions with them.

The next morning Dorian awoke with his arms full of Anders, the mage's head resting on his chest. Dorian couldn't remember the last time he awoke in another man's arms. In fact he was pretty sure that had never happened, and they hadn't even had sex the night before.

It actually felt…nice. Dorian decided to let Anders sleep a bit more and didn't want to disturb him so he closed his eyes and thought about the night before. What those Templars had subjected Anders to, it was unconscionable, regardless of what Anders may have done in the past. Yet Anders hadn't seemed extremely put off by it, as if he'd suffered similar abuses in the past. The scars Dorian had seen on Anders back spoke volumes in that regard.

Dorian had always known that mages had been treated very differently outside of Tevinter, but he wondered now how bad they'd actually had it. Clearly it seemed as if there really were just causes for the mage rebellion. He would have to ask Anders more when he awoke.

As if on cue, Anders began to stir and he sat up, mumbling apologies. "I'm…Maker, I'm sorry Dorian. I hadn't intended to…cuddle with you."

"It's quite alright, no harm done," Dorian smiled warmly. "I was quite enjoying the shared body heat, if truth be told. It's dreadfully cold here in Ferelden."

Anders laughed. "I've always thought it was rather balmy here. I'm originally from the Anderfels though, so I'm used to the cold."

Dorian stretched and sat up. "We should be able to make it to Redcliff today. Shall we?"

"We might as well get going," Anders agreed. "Hopefully we can get a hot bath and a meal when we get there."

They set out in the direction of Redcliff and kept a brisk pace, eager for their journey to end. Along the way Dorian asked Anders about his experiences with Templars and Circles.

"So, I know mages outside of Tevinter were housed in Circles, but beyond that I don't really know much beyond rumor and speculation." Dorian began. "How were your experiences? Which Circle did you belong to, or were you always an Apostate?"

"I came into my magic late, at the age of twelve," Anders explained. "I was dragged off by the Templars after I nearly burned my father's barn to the ground. They shipped me to the circle here in Ferelden."

"Maker, isn't that the Circle that was infested by blood mages and abominations during the fifth Blight?" Dorian asked.

"Yeah, that's the one. I'd escaped just before all of that happened, thank goodness," Anders said. "I'd have been killed for sure if I'd remained."

"You, _escaped_ the Circle?" Dorian asked. "So they did literally hold the mages prisoner in the Circles here?"

"Yeah, it was very much like a prison," Anders scowled. "It was so unfair to be imprisoned over something you're born with and can't do anything about."

"Indeed," Dorian agreed. "I honestly can't imagine living like that."

"So," Anders said, "If you're from Tevinter, you must be a Magister?"

"No, I'm an Altus," Dorian corrected. "My father is a Magister with a seat on the Magisterium. I was being groomed as a candidate for Archon."

"Archon?" Anders asked. "That's the title of the leader of Tevinter, isn't it?"

Dorian nodded.

"Why did you say it in past tense? Can't you still go back and become Archon?" Anders asked.

"Very unlikely, given the circumstances surrounding why I left," Dorian scowled.

"Ah," Anders nodded. "I guess we all have our burdens to bear."

Dorian reached out and squeezed Anders shoulder. "Some of us, I think, have more than our fair share of them."

Anders blushed at the touch, and reached over and squeezed Dorian's hand.

"How long do you plan to stay in Redcliff?" Anders asked.

"That depends on what I find there," Dorian replied. "All I know for certain is that the Venatori are very interested in that large breach in the sky. I may end up having to head to the town of Haven next if I don't find what I'm looking for here."

"Why Haven?" Anders asked. He'd been on the run so much he'd barely even registered the breach, much less what its implications were.

"The town of Haven was the closest settlement to the Temple of Sacred Ashes, where the conclave was to take place," Dorian explained. "The temple was destroyed by some otherworldly explosion, causing the breach."

"Maker," Anders breathed. "I've been so out of touch. I hope they don't think I did that."

Dorian laughed. "Somehow I'm sure it's crossed some people's minds, but no one really knows. For a while they were blaming this Qunari, but now they are praising him and calling him the _Herald of Andraste_ , of all things."

"A Qunari is the Herald of Andraste?" Anders laughed. "Now that's not something I'd ever expect to happen. The Qun must be furious."

"Hah, I suspect they are somewhat bothered by it," Dorian nodded. "But the Qunari in question is actually Tal-Vashoth."

"Hah! Even better," Anders laughed.

"I've heard rumor that he may actually be heading towards Redcliff as well, to meet with the mages," Dorian said. "I hear tell he's looking for assistance in trying to close the breach."

"Is that even possible?" Anders asked.

"Apparently this Tal-Vashoth has some mysterious mark upon his hand," Dorian elaborated. "They say with it he can close the many rifts that are sprouting up everywhere, and that he managed to stabilize the breach with it. He just requires more power in order to actually close it."

"I hear Grand Enchanter Fiona is leading the mages in Redcliff," Anders said. "Do you know if that is the case?"

Dorian nodded. "Yes, I heard the same. In fact she has apparently been meeting with my former mentor Alexius. I'm very concerned about what that may actually mean."

"Why do you say that?" Anders asked.

"Apparently, Alexius was recruited by the Venatori," Dorian explained. "That is very unlike him. He has never sought power and never pursued blood magic. It's one reason I took up with him in the first place. I had a great respect for him."

"Had?"

"If he truly has become Venatori…" Dorian sighed. "I honestly don't know what I will say when I confront him with the allegations. With any luck, his son Felix will be there as well. He is my best friend and perhaps he can help me talk some sense into his father. One thing I know for certain, he would never become Venatori. I think Felix would rather die first than to turn to blood magic."

Over the next rise they finally were able to see the village of Redcliff and Redcliff castle beyond it. Anders whistled. "Wow, this place sure has changed since the last time I've been here."

"You've been to Redcliff before?" Dorian asked.

"Yeah, on one of my many escapes from the Circle. I escaped a total of 7 times," Anders confessed. "Kinloch Hold is not far from here, north along the shores of Lake Calenhad."

"I'd heard that Redcliff was attacked twice during the last Blight," Dorian said.

"Yeah, actually they were. First by an army of the undead, and later by Darkspawn," Anders acknowledged. "The Warden-Commander loved telling the story of how she and her rag-tag team of misfits saved the Arl and his family."

"The Warden-Commander?" Dorian asked

"Elissa Cousland, also known as the Hero of Ferelden, and the Queen-consort to King Alistair," Anders explained. "She recruited me into the Grey Wardens after I was recaptured after my seventh escape attempt."

"So you know the Hero of Ferelden and you're also a Grey Warden?" Dorian seemed impressed. "You are a very complicated man Anders. So why are you not with the Grey Wardens now?"

Anders laughed. "That, my friend, is a very long story."

Dorian chuckled. "Alright, but it's a story you owe me," Dorian teased.

Anders looked thoughtful. "Alright, if we ever get an opportunity to share a meal alone together, I'll tell that story, if you tell me why you left Tevinter?"

Dorian frowned and then sighed. "Alright. I suppose I owe you that much. _If_ we get a chance to dine alone together."

"Deal," Anders said, as they began to reach the outskirts of Redcliff village.

They walked together towards the inn, where they parted company when Dorian spied his friend Felix. Anders watched Dorian rush off to embrace his friend. As Anders entered the inn, he wondered if he'd ever see the charming mage again.


	2. From Redcliffe to Haven

Anders practically stomped away from the Inn. He'd met with First Enchanter Fiona and he was livid. _How dare she?_ Everything he'd worked for. Everything he'd sacrificed. All the innocent lives that had been lost. Now she was handing all the mages' freedom over to a bunch of Tevinters? Anders could barely keep Justice in check, they were both outraged.

Anders had no idea where he was going, he just had to go somewhere. He needed to think. This wasn't right. This wasn't _justice_. Anders shuddered, remembering the warnings Fenris gave about mages and power, how the Magisters in Tevinter tempted and manipulated. Anders seethed at the thought that Fenris had actually been _right_.

He hadn't realized as he was fuming that he'd been heading towards the Redcliffe Chantry, and he most certainly wasn't paying attention to where he was going when he crashed right into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, my apologies," Anders apologized looking up, his face brightening upon recognition. "Dorian!"

"Fancy running into you again," Dorian smirked. "Quite literally in fact."

"I am so glad to see you," Anders said. "I just met with Grand Enchanter Fiona and…"

"Let me guess? You found out about the deal with the Venatori, correct?" Dorian asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes!" Anders practically yelled. "I can't believe she did that. After all…after everything I did to try and win mages their freedom…she…she… ** _UGH_**!"

Dorian put a hand on Anders shoulder. "I know. I'm quite concerned myself over this entire… _situation_. I was about to investigate something in the Chantry. Would you care to join me?"

"Sure, what's going on at the Chantry?" Anders asked. "No explosives I hope?"

Dorian laughed. "I hope not. No there have been reports of strange phenomena. I want to check them out."

Anders followed Dorian into the Chantry. The entire building seemed deserted. Then, at the edge of Anders vision there appeared to be movement, but when he turned his head it was gone. They proceeded further into the chapel and soon Anders noticed ripples in the air, not unlike what you see over a hot fire or stove.

"What…what is that?" Anders whispered, fearing speaking too loudly in the large, empty hall.

Dorian fished a coin out of his pocked and tossed it through one of the ripples and it seemed so slow down as it crossed through it.

"As I suspected," Dorian growled. "Time magic has been used here."

"Time magic?" Anders asked incredulously.

"Indeed." Dorian replied. "It's something my mentor Alexius and I had been working on back in Tevinter. As far as I know he's the only other person who has ever done research into this line of magic. Basically it's the use of magic to manipulate time."

"How is that even possible?" Anders asked.

"You Southern Mages are prevented from learning so much, aren't you?" Dorian sighed. "You and I should sit down and have a lengthy discussion at some point but…"

Dorian's thought was cut off when all of a sudden a bright green fog developed at one end of the hall, quickly crystalizing into a new Fade Rift.

"Shit!" Dorian exclaimed. "Watch out for demons. Do you have any defensive magic?"

"I have more than defensive magic," Anders exclaimed, "But I could do with a staff."

"There in the corner," Dorian pointed. Some mage had abandoned a staff and Anders ran to grab it. Within seconds demons came pouring out of the rift. Dorian and Anders fought back-to-back, flinging flame and electrical spells at the creatures. It seemed like every time they took out one demon, two more came out of the rift.

"We won't last long like this," Anders cried over the crackle of his electrical spells.

"I am hoping we'll get some back-up soon," Dorian called back. "I had arranged a meeting here with my friend and the Herald."

"Do you think he really can close this damned rift?" Anders yelled.

"I certainly hope so, or we're all doomed!" Dorian cried, taking out yet another demon.

A few seconds later the door to the Chantry burst open and in burst a large Qunari, a bald elf, a fierce warrior woman and…a very familiar dwarf.

"Varric!" Anders cried.

" _Blondie?!_ Is that really you?" Varric called out, aiming Bianca at the nearest demon.

Dorian looked up at the Qunari after destroying two more demons. "Good, you're finally here. Now help us close this, would you?"

The Qunari nodded and strode forward, killing several demons in his wake with his large sword. Then he raised his hand and a bright green light flared, with a beam striking at the heart of the rift. As he attempted to close the rift, a rage demon bore down on him and disrupted the attempt, Varric shot at it, trying to distract the demon to no avail. It knocked the Herald off his feet and was about to go in for a killing blow.

At the last moment, Anders shot a bolt of lightning through the demon, turning it to smoldering ash. The Herald nodded in his direction as he scrambled back to his feet. "Thanks." Then he resumed the job of closing the rift, uninterrupted this time. Finally, after some long, worrying moments the rift closed and the rest of the demons were dispatched.

The Herald approached Anders. "Thanks again. You saved my hide there. I'm Kaaras Adaar."

"You're welcome, thanks for closing that damned rift," Anders said gratefully. "How does that work exactly?"

Kaaras looked at him blankly for a second.

Dorian walked up to join Anders. "He doesn't even know does he? Just wiggles his fingers and Boom! Rift closes."

"Who are you?" Kaaras asked.

"Ah, getting ahead of myself again I see," Dorian said. "Dorian of House Pavus, most recently of Minrathous. How do you do?"

"No, I meant him," Kaaras looked at Anders.

"Oh, well, um…" Anders stuttered nervously. "I'm just a mage. Trying to help out."

"Give it up Blondie. The Herald here will figure out who you are sooner or later," Varric said, speaking up.

Anders sighed. "Thanks Varric," Anders said sarcastically. He then straightened up and looked at the Herald of Andraste head on. "My name is Anders."

"Are you… _the_ Anders? From Kirkwall?" Kaaras asked.

Anders hung his head and nodded.

"I hear you're a really good healer," Kaaras said. "We need more healers in the Inquisition. You're not part of Fiona's sold out group of mages, are you?"

Anders shook his head. "No. I came here to join until…I spoke to her and heard what she'd _done_ ," Anders spat the last word in anger.

"Hmm, yeah I can imagine you're really angry about that after all you did to try and win mages their freedom," Kaaras said.

"Why…are you being so nice to me? Most people either want to kill me or lock me up," Anders asked, confused.

Varric stepped up. "Well you see, it's like this Blondie. The Herald here was almost executed for the explosion at the Temple of Sacred Ashes. He didn't do it, but the Chantry still thinks otherwise. I also explained to him about your passenger and how I think he had a lot to do with what you did in Kirkwall."

Anders shook his head. "No, Varric. You know I don't believe that."

Kaaras shrugged. "Look, what's done is done. That was over four years ago and the whole mage/Templar fight is irrelevant until we get that Breach in the sky fixed. That's our priority. You join us, we go easy on you, deal?"

Anders nodded. "That sounds more than fair. Can…can Dorian join too?" Anders looked at Dorian, unsure if that's what the Tevinter wanted.

"Yeah of course. We came to Redcliffe to recruit the mages, might as well not leave completely empty handed," Kaaras said. "Can you explain what was going on in here, besides the rift I mean?"

Dorian proceeded to explain about the time magic that Alexius was using and warned of its dangers when Alexius' son Felix finally arrived. It had taken him longer to get away from his father than he'd planned. Felix confirmed that Alexius had indeed joined the Venatori, and that everything Alexius had done was to get to the Herald, including manipulate time itself.

"I don't want Alexius to know I'm here, so I'll be happy to come with you to Haven and lend my services as I can, if you'll consider helping me figure out what's going on with Alexius and the mages here?" Dorian offered.

Kaaras nodded. "Yes, since it seems Alexius is out for my head, I think we're already involved as it is. Having your support and advice would be invaluable. I think we've done all we can here today, are you both good to come back to Haven with us?"

Anders nodded. "I would like to purchase some new robes, but otherwise I'm good to go."

"We can lend you a cloak for now, we can supply you with robes and a new staff back in Haven," Kaaras said. "Will that suffice?"

Anders nodded. "Yes, thank you."

Anders was glad of Dorian and Varric's company on the long walk back to Haven. It was nice to see Varric again after all these years, and Dorian had become a comforting presence since rescuing him only the other day.

Anders kept sneaking looks at the handsome mage, blushing and turning away when he realized he'd been staring too long. Reminding himself that he didn't have a chance with someone like Dorian. He didn't deserve to find happiness like that again. _Maker_ , he didn't even deserve to be alive anymore. Justice remained oddly quiet on the entire subject.

Anders tried to keep his mind occupied by chatting and catching up with Varric, learning about how Varric had been interrogated by a Seeker of Truth because they had been looking for Hawke. "You haven't heard about his whereabouts, have you Blondie?"

Anders shook his head. "No, not since I ran from Kirkwall, I haven't."

Varric nodded. "It's just as well. I think he meant it when he said he'd kill you if he ever laid eyes on you again."

Anders sighed. "It's what I deserved. Still do. He should have killed me then and gotten it over with."

Varric reached out and patted Anders on the back. "Don't say that Blondie. A lot has happened since then and we got a lot bigger problems to worry about than some little old Chantry being blown up."

Anders nodded. "You're right. I need to stop wallowing in self-pity. I'll do what I can to help. I want to make amends. I _need_ to make amends for all those innocent lives…"

Dorian came up next to him then. "Hey now, why the long face? The Dwarf isn't pestering you is he?" Dorian said, with a wink to Varric.

Anders chuckled. "No, quite the opposite," Anders said. "Varric and I are…old friends. We knew each other back in Kirkwall."

"Yeah, I made sure the Templars left his clinic in Darktown alone," Varric said. "So why are you working so hard to thwart your old mentor there Sparkler?"

"Sparkler?" Dorian asked, confused.

"Sorry, habit of mine. I like to give people nicknames, like Blondie here," Varric nodded at Anders. "You…with all your sparkling adornments, Sparkler just seems to fit."

"Hmm… _Sparkler_ …yes, I think I kind of like that," Dorian laughed. "Well to answer your question, Alexius had always been a reasonable man. One I respected. He abhorred blood magic and spent his time researching other, more beneficial uses for magic."

"Then what happened?" Varric asked.

Dorian shook his head. "I'm not sure. Something happened with Felix a couple of months ago and since then Alexius changed. I'm still trying to figure out why."

When they finally arrived back in Haven, Varric showed them around their encampment and helped Anders and Dorian get their sleeping arrangements in order and showed Anders where he could get new robes and a staff. Because accommodations were becoming tight, Anders and Dorian had to share a cabin for the time being, in what was quickly becoming the new mage quarter in Haven.

Anders found their other fellow mage, Solas, a bit of a conundrum. He was also an apostate and he was an elf, but he said he was neither Dalish nor from a city. He also mostly kept to himself and really didn't seem to want to converse with any _shemlen_. Especially ones from Tevinter apparently.

That evening as Anders and Dorian retired into their small cabin, Anders couldn't help but blush as they disrobed and climbed into their small beds. He was secretly glad that he had to share a space with Dorian, even if he didn't think anything more than friendship would ever blossom between them.

Dorian grumbled a bit over the accommodations. "How do you Southerners do it? Sleeping in such…small huts?"

"This is actually nice compared to the Circle, where they cram dozens of mages into open dormitories," Anders shrugged. "This is a lot more… _intimate_." Anders waggled his eyebrows at Dorian for fun, but couldn't help noticing the look of… _interest?_..cross the Tevinter's face.

"Sorry, I used to be a huge flirt before I merged with Justice," Anders apologized. "I guess I haven't completely lost the compulsion."

"No, that's… _quite alright_ ," Dorian said. "If I wasn't so damned exhausted I'd flirt right back," Dorian said stifling a yawn before tucking himself in and turning around. "Good night Anders."

Anders' mouth hung open for a second before he stammered. "G…g'night Dorian," as he turned out the oil lamp with a flick of a wrist.

In the middle of the night Dorian was startled awake by Anders' screaming. Whatever Anders was dreaming about sounded extremely unpleasant and Dorian rushed over to try and wake him.

Dorian began shaking Anders awake. "Hey…Anders…shh…it's alright, I've got you, you're safe," Dorian said soothingly.

Anders startled awake, drenched in sweat, looking around frantically. When he saw Dorian's familiar face he lurched forward and clung to him, terrified. Dorian wrapped his arms around Anders and kept his voice soothing as he tried to calm his new friend.

Anders heaved several more sobs before finally calming down and slowly extricating himself from Dorian's embrace, embarrassed for his behavior. "I'm sorry Dorian. I should have warned you that I suffer from nightmares. It's a side-effect of becoming a Grey Warden, I'm afraid."

"Think nothing of it. I'm happy to keep rescuing you, no matter how real or imaginary your foes are," Dorian said, winking at him in the dark.

Dorian began to move off when Anders grabbed his hand. "Um, would you mind terribly? Back in the Circle when I'd occasionally have nightmares, my friend Karl would cuddle with me until I fell back to sleep. I haven't had that in a long time…and…I'm sorry I shouldn't bother you with this."

"Nonsense, move over," Dorian said gently.

Anders scooted back and Dorian climbed into the bed next to him, allowing Anders to cuddle, placing his head beneath Dorian's chin. Dorian gently began stroking Anders' long blonde hair and Anders made a contented little noise as he snuggled a little closer.

Dorian couldn't say he objected to this at all. It was so much warmer with someone to snuggle with, especially with someone as handsome as Anders. After all the stories, rumors and speculation about what he'd heard about Anders since coming South, Dorian could hardly believe that was the same man that was now cuddling into his shoulder right now. He seemed like such a sweet and gentle soul, not the monster or abomination he'd been painted to be.

The next morning Anders awoke, still contentedly snuggling with Dorian. This time he didn't startle and push back like he had in the woods. He remembered that Dorian willingly climbed into bed with him and allowed him to cuddle close after his nightmare.

Anders was enjoying Dorian's scent, a heady mix of sandalwood and exotic spices. In his still groggy state he reached one arm around Dorian's chest to pull himself a little bit closer to the warmth of Dorian's form. That's when Anders realized how aroused he was, and that his arousal was…pressed against Dorian's hip. _Oh dear_.

Just at that moment Dorian chuckled into his ear. _Shit_.

"Do you greet everyone you cuddle with in the morning like this…or is it just reserved for handsome Tevinter mages?" Dorian teased.

Anders tried to back away. "I'm sorry Dorian, I didn't mean…"

"Hush, Anders. I've seen how you look at me. I can tell you're… _interested_ ," Dorian said lustfully as he grabbed Anders' hand, slowly moving it down until… _oh_! "Just so you know, I'm _interested_ too."

Anders struggled with himself. He didn't deserve happiness. Justice began to stir in his mind, chanting about distractions. While Anders was fighting with himself he almost didn't notice when Dorian cupped his face and tilted it up, pressing their lips together gently.

Anders _groaned_ into the kiss. It had been so long. _Too long_. Anders gave himself over to the feeling of utter bliss as Dorian deepened their kiss pulling Anders closer to him again. His hand remained resting on Dorian's arousal, and he slowly caressed the length under the thin breeches Dorian wore.

Dorian reached down and pulled down his breaches to give Anders better access and then did the same for Anders. Soon they were both stroking each other's erections while Dorian continued to plunder Anders' mouth.

Anders hadn't been touched like this, so gently, in such a very long time. Not since Karl. Except that Karl hadn't smelled or tasted like this, so full of exotic spice and heat. Dorian's cock felt so good under his hand, his arousal and want clearly evident, as Anders' hand slowly pumped over the velvet skin, stretched taught over an arousal hard as steel.

Dorian's clearly expert grip over his own arousal felt so good, as they both began to groan into their kisses. Anders hadn't realized how badly he'd needed this as he began thrusting his hips into Dorian's grip and Dorian began to encourage him.

"That's it, let go, cum for me," Dorian murmured against his lips. Without even realizing how close he was, Anders came hard, crying Dorian's name against his lips. When Anders finally came back to himself he realized Dorian was thrusting his hips in and out of his grip, chasing his own orgasm. Anders grinned and pulled down the sheets, and dipped his head down to take Dorian's hyper-sensitive cock into his willing mouth.

"Oh yes," Dorian cried. Anders' memory of how to please with his mouth came rushing back and soon Dorian was writhing beneath him and within moments he was crying out Anders name as he spurted his release down Anders' throat.

Anders wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and came back up for another languid kiss, hearing Dorian groan as he tasted himself on Anders' tongue.

Finally they both lay back, laughing at the absurdity of it all.

"I think that's a record for me," Dorian laughed.

"In terms of how quickly things progressed?" Anders asked.

"No, actually, in terms of actually sleeping together, _twice_ , before they progressed," Dorian said mirthfully. "This is the second time I've woken up with you in my arms now, and that has never happened to me before. I quite like it," Dorian said happily, pulling Anders back into his arms and placing a kiss atop his head. "In fact, I think I quite like you, if you don't mind me saying."

Anders smiled. "Good. I'm glad, because I quite like you too Dorian."


	3. Finding Redemption

After reluctantly getting up and dressed, Dorian and Anders made their way to the Chantry, looking for Kaaras. Dorian wanted to discuss what to do about the whole mess in Redcliffe. They were directed towards the _War Table_ in the back of the Chantry, where apparently the _Herald_ was meeting with his advisors.

Dorian listened at the door for a moment, wanting to assess what they were discussing. He put a finger to his lips to tell Anders to keep quiet. When Dorian thought he heard enough, he opened the door and burst in, in dramatic fashion. "Fortunately, you'll have help!" he declared.

Dorian was about to get into how they wouldn't get past Alexius' magic without his help when Cullen saw Anders.

"YOU!" Cullen's eyes went wide with fury. "You MURDERER! You ABOMINATION!" Drawing his sword he lept over the War Table and launched himself at the infamous apostate. Dorian quickly intervened stepping in front of the lunging Commander, easily deflecting his weapon with a spell.

"No, Dorian, let him pass," Anders said softly, putting his hand on Dorian's bare shoulder, squeezing gently for a moment.

Dorian stepped aside and Anders approached the bewildered Commander. Everyone gasped when Anders slowly sank to his knees before Cullen, opening his robes as he did so, baring his chest. "Go ahead Knight-Captain. Do your duty. Serve the justice that all those innocent lives I took demand," Anders said, weeping, tears streaming down his face. "I always knew this day would come, when I would pay for what I'd done. I'm…I'm glad it's you…Cullen."

"Anders, no!" Dorian cried, horrified at the scene before him.

Cullen's sword arm was still raised, his weapon aimed for Ander's heart, but Cullen faltered. His hand began to shake and then he just dropped the sword, which clanged loudly as it hit the stone floor. Cullen sank to his knees as well, and looked Anders straight in the eye.

"Maker, I can't," Cullen said shaking his head, tears cresting in his eyes. "I can't, not with you on your knees, looking so repentant, so regretful. I'm still so angry about so many things, but I can't. I can't kill you Anders. Not after everything…" Cullen's voice faltered as he choked back a sob.

Anders looked confused.

"I was there, Anders. At Kinloch Hold. I saw what they did to you, and I did nothing to stop it," Cullen confessed. "I'm so, so sorry Anders. What was done to you was…unforgivable."

Anders eyes went wide. "You remembered me? All those years in Kirkwall I thought you'd forgotten…you were the only Templar that had ever been kind to me. I regretted not thanking you before I escaped that last time."

"I was so thankful you escaped," Cullen said. "Especially after all that happened in the Circle not long after you left. I shudder to think what those abominations would have done to you. They nearly destroyed me."

There was some uncomfortable shifting in the room and Cullen finally remembered that he and Anders were not the only ones there and he blushed furiously as he stood up. He then offered Anders a hand up as well.

"Let's try and put the past behind us. We both have...regrets. I'm sorry for trying to attack you like that. Let's try and move forward and do what we can to make amends," Cullen said offering Anders his hand in friendship. Anders took it gratefully. "Yes, I want to do everything I can to make amends. That's why I came with Kaaras voluntarily, to offer my services to your Inquisition."

Cullen smiled then. "Good. We need more healers, and you're the best one I've ever met."

Kaaras stepped forward then. "Well now that _that's_ settled, can we get back to the matter at hand?"

Over the next several hours they worked out the details of their plan, everything from who should accompany the Inquisitor to Redcliffe Castle as part of the distraction, to how many agents the spymaster would need to send, and finally how Dorian would ensure Alexius' magical defenses were dealt with.

It was early evening when they were finally done with their planning, and they all went in search for food and relaxation. Anders and Dorian decided to go to the small tavern in Haven, seeking both food and drink. Anders ignored Justice's protestations and allowed himself a couple tankards of ale while he and Dorian shared a meal together.

"So, clearly you and this Commander Cullen have a long history," Dorian remarked, while taking a bite of his stew. "Did you and he ever…?"

"Maker, no," Anders shook his head. "As I said earlier, he was the only Templar that was ever kind to me when I was in the Circle at Kinloch Hold. He'd let me get away with being out past curfew without punishment, and sometimes he even slipped me sweets when the other Templars weren't looking. I may have had a bit of a crush on him but he only had eyes for Solana," Anders said with a chuckle.

"Solana?" Dorian asked.

"Solana Amell," Anders offered as explanation. "She was another mage at Kinloch. I believe she died when the Circle was overrun with demons and abominations during the Fifth Blight."

"He loved a mage?" Dorian asked. "Isn't that forbidden?"

Anders nodded. "Very much so. I can't even imagine the pain Cullen went through, not only losing all his brothers-in-arms that day, but the love of his life as well. I always wanted to give him my condolences back in Kirkwall, but I didn't even know how to broach such a topic. Then I found out that she was a cousin of Hawke and I understood why Cullen always looked at him with such a pained expression. I think Hawke reminded him of Solana."

Dorian cleared his throat, looking at Anders. "So, Cullen alluded to you suffering…some sort of abuse?"

Anders nodded. "You saw all the scars I have. I didn't come by them willingly."

"So they don't just lock away mages? They also tortured them?" Dorian asked unbelieving.

Anders shrugged. "It wasn't sanctioned by the Chantry, but it happened. Knight-Commander Greagoir would severely punish any Templar he caught abusing a mage under his charge, but the Templars who committed the abuses were good about not getting caught. Cullen could have said something, but he feared retribution himself. He was still young, a new recruit at the time. The abusive Templars outnumbered the good ones by two-to-one and so no one ever said anything."

Dorian placed his hand on Anders. "Oh Anders, I'm so sorry you suffered so. It almost makes me feel…guilty for having had the privileged life I did."

Anders cupped Dorian's hand in his. "Don't feel guilty. You couldn't help where you were born any more than I could."

"Very true. Come, let's get to bed. We've a long day ahead of us tomorrow," Dorian said, taking Anders' hand in his, leading him out of the tavern.

Once they were alone in their small hut, Dorian and Anders began to undress for bed, stripping down to just their breeches. Anders began acting a bit nervous, fiddling with his robes and such.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Dorian asked as he began to climb into his bed.

"Well, um…" Anders stuttered. "I don't quite know how to ask this…" his face began to blush a deep red.

Dorian rose from his bed and walked up to Anders, putting his hands on the man's shoulders. "Let me guess. You enjoyed cuddling last night and would like to ask me to cuddle with you again?"

Anders nodded, looking up at Dorian meekly. "Would… would that be ok?"

"Of course. I've been enjoying it as well, truth be told," Dorian said. "Why don't we slide these two beds together? Then we can cuddle more comfortably?"

Anders smiled broadly and between the two of them they rearranged the room so the two beds could be pushed together. Anders then crawled under the covers, followed by Dorian.

Anders then curled up into Dorian's embrace, and they could both feel each other's heart racing. Anders placed a kiss on Dorian's skin, then another, and another, trailing his lips up until he was kissing the Tevinter's collarbone, then his neck, his jawline. Dorian's breath was coming in short pants before he turned his head and covered Anders' lips with his.

Anders' lips parted and warm, wet tongues dueled for dominance as Dorian slowly pushed Anders onto his back. Dorian kissed him with a passion and hunger he hadn't known for so long. Anders groaned into the kiss, wanting more.

"Please… Dorian," Anders whispered.

"Tell me, Anders. What do you need?" Dorian asked between kisses.

"We could die tomorrow, and it's been so very long…" Anders said softly. "Please, _make love_ to me."

 _Make love?_ Dorian's heart skipped a beat. No one had ever asked him to… _make love_. He'd had partners beg to be fucked or sucked, often hurried, hard and fast. He wasn't entirely sure he knew how to make love.

"I'm not sure I even know how," Dorian admitted, looking into Anders' pleading eyes. "Back in Tevinter, anything between two men is about pleasure. Often a quick tumble, a hard fuck in a coat closet between courses at elaborate balls or parties."

Anders blushed. "Oh, I'm sorry…I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"Anders, no," Dorian said softly. "I…I would very much like to make love to you…I'm just not sure what's involved."

Anders blushed. "In the Circle we didn't dare fall in love. If the Templars found out they'd find a way to separate you, ship one off to another Circle. Our encounters had to be quick and fleeting as well…but…"

Dorian cupped Anders' face, stroking his cheek with his thumb. "But…you dared to fall in love, didn't you? Karl?"

Anders nodded. "He's the only one I've ever actually…made love with before. It's…. _Maker_ …it's been so long."

"Care to guide me…in this lovemaking?" Dorian asked, kissing Anders gently.

Anders pulled Dorian on top of him. "Just…take your time…be sweet and gentle and slow."

Dorian's breath hitched at the thought. "I think I can do that," Dorian said with a smile on his lips. He began kissing Anders soft and slow, savoring the feel of his lips and tongue. His hands slowly roamed down the apostate's body, tugging at his breeches, pulling them off, along with his own, never once breaking their kiss.

Then Dorian slowly began mapping every inch of Ander's skin with his hands and lips, wanting to remember every curve, every scar. By the time Dorian made it down to Anders' toes, the apostate began whimpering with need.

"Shh, I'm here. I'll give you what you need, I just need to fetch something," Dorian said gently.

Dorian got up and went to his small pack, fishing out a small vial of oil. He crawled back into the bed, slicking up his fingers, he reached down between Anders legs and began to slowly massage at his entrance while kissing Anders languidly. Anders arched into the touch, needing more. Dorian took his time, slowly stretching and preparing Anders.

"Please Dorian, please, I need you…" Anders began begging.

Dorian shifted, pulling out his fingers and slicking up his erection before lining himself up and slowly sinking into Anders. It felt good to go slow, to feel every inch as he slid in slowly.

"How am I doing so far?" Dorian asked, looking deeply into Anders eyes while he waited for the man beneath him to adjust.

"It's perfect. You're perfect," Anders breathed.

Dorian's heart skipped again. "Oh the things you say," Dorian whispered, capturing Anders mouth again as he slowly began to move, making the kind of slow, sweet love he'd never had before. Their bodies intertwined, Anders lifting his legs to encircle Dorian's waist, pulling him in deeper. They gasped and moaned into each other's mouths as Dorian slowly rolled his hips, savoring every thrust as if were his last.

Sooner than he wanted, Dorian began to feel the hot coil of heat begin to unravel. He reached down to grasp Anders' neglected arousal that was leaking copiously onto his belly. He began to slowly stroke Anders while continuing his slow thrusts.

Dorian began whispering against Anders' lips. "Cum for me Amatus, I want to feel you cum."

Anders groaned at the words, bucking his hips, trying to increase the friction, and just a few more strokes from Dorian and he cried out his release as he came all over Dorian's hand.

Dorian quickly followed, spilling his seed deep with Anders, crying out " _Amatus_!"

Dorian collapsed next to Anders, breathing hard, not even realizing the endearment he'd just screamed out moments before. They lay in each other's arms, enjoying their post-coital bliss. Anders then slowly crawled out of bed while Dorian was still breathing hard. He went to fetch a cloth that he dampened in their wash basin and came over to gently clean off Dorian, and then himself.

Anders climbed back into bed and snuggled up to Dorian again. "Thank you."

Dorian smiled down at him, running his fingers through Anders long blonde hair. "Thank you, for sharing that experience with me," he said kissing Anders forehead.

Anders looked up then. "What does _Amatus_ mean?"

 _Vishante kaffas!_ His tongue would be the death of him one day. Dorian took a deep breath, deciding honesty was best in this instance. "It's a term of endearment. It…means… _beloved_."

Anders breath hitched at Dorian's confession. Anders looked up, searching Dorian's eyes, deep emotion welling in his eyes. "Did…did you mean it?"

Dorian swallowed thickly, looking and Anders. "I…I don't know. I do know I've started to care for you, more than I probably should, more than is wise."

Tears began falling down Anders cheeks.

"No, please, no tears," Dorian said gently, cupping Anders face in his hands, wiping the tears with his thumbs. "Do you want me to mean it?"

Anders nodded.

Dorian's heart was racing again, and unbidden emotions threatened to crest and crash over him in waves. "No one…no one has ever wanted me to love them before," Dorian began. "For two men, you learn never to hope for more than…a night or two of pleasure. I've never dared hope. It would have been foolish…"

"And now?" Anders asked

"And now," Dorian took a deep breath. "I want more, _Amatus_. I want so much more."

Tears welled in Anders' eyes again. "I want to give you more. I want to give you my heart and soul."

"Oh, _Amatus_ ," Dorian breathed, pulled Anders into another kiss.

"Let's try and not die tomorrow, OK?" Anders said. "I don't know if I could bear losing you after just having found you. My savior. _My love_."

They held each other close, slowly slipping into the fade. Anders had no nightmares that night.


	4. Almost Heartbroken

Anders and Dorian went out with the Herald and his party at first light. Anders was to be part of the _distraction_ planned, while Dorian would slip into Redcliffe Castle through the secret entrance, along with Leliana's agents. Dorian's job is to dispel any of Alexius' magic along the way, so that the agents could subdue all the guards.

During the ride towards Redcliffe, Anders and Dorian rode close enough for their hands to touch, not wanting to let go of each other now, dreading the worst. Varric looked at them curiously but left them alone, _for now_. The Herald stole glances at them and simply smiled.

As they approached the castle, they had to separate as Dorian needed to follow Leliana's agents. Before they were forced apart, Dorian grabbed Anders and pulled him close, kissing him soundly. "Don't die, _Amatus_ ," he breathes into Anders' ear. Anders nods and then Dorian is gone.

Anders followed the Herald along with the rest of his entourage as they enter the castle. At first the guards didn't want to allow all of them in, but Karaas had a way with words and soon their entire group is being shown into the throne room, where Alexius is seated upon the Arl's throne. Karaas and Alexius exchanged words, and Grand Enchanter Fiona joined in. Anders was worried for Dorian and didn't pay attention to the conversation, looking around furtively.

Then Felix spoke up, and before he could continue what he was saying, Dorian strode into the room. "He sounds exactly like the sort of villainous cliché everyone expects us to be," Dorian said, with a note of disgust.

Anders feels a wave of relief to see Dorian.

"Dorian. I gave you a chance to be a part of this," Alexius said to his former protégé. "You turned me down. The Elder One has power you would not believe. He will raise the Imperium from its own ashes."

Dorian snorted in disgust and Karaas and Alexius were once again verbally sparring.

Then Dorian stepped forward, raising his voice in frustration. "Alexius, this is exactly what you and I talked about never wanting to happen. Why would you support this?"

Alexius continued to praise the Elder One while Felix began arguing against his father. Finally having had enough, Alexius orders his men to take out the Herald and his party, but before they could even react to the command, Leliana's agents came forward and slit the throats of every Venatori in the room.

Alexius stepped forward then, looking at Karaas. "You are a _mistake_! You should never have existed!" Alexius raised his hand, where it began to glow a sickly green, as an amulet hovered over his palm.

"NO!" Dorian shouted, attacking Alexius with a powerful spell. Just then a vortex opened over the dais, right in front of Karaas and Dorian. The next thing Anders knew, Dorian and Karaas were sucked into the vortex and it closes as suddenly as it opens.

"NOOOO! DORIAN!" Anders cries, before knocking Alexius down with the force of his magic. "Where have they gone? Are they still alive?"

Alexius chuckles darkly. "If they yet live, they may not wish to for much longer."

Then, almost without warning, Anders' skin began to show cracks of glowing blue Fade energy and his eyes flare. He stood determinedly as he faced Alexius.

"WHAT YOU HAVE DONE IS UNJUST," Justice's voice boomed. "YOU WILL BRING THEM BACK."

"What…what are you?!" Alexius said, his face aghast.

"I AM JUSTICE," said Justice simply.

"You are an… _abomination_!" Alexius spat, staggering back, away from Justice. "Stay away from me!"

Just then Fiona stepped up. "Now see here, _Justice_. I know who and what you are but I beg of you to retreat. I know of Anders and I'm sure he can handle this situation without you interference."

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SPEAK TO ME IN SUCH A MANNER. NOT AFTER RE-ENSLAVING THE MAGES TO THE VENATORI AFTER ALL WE HAVE DONE TO GAIN THEIR FREEDOM!" Justice accused, pointing a finger at the Grand Enchanter.

"We didn't ask for your _help_ , Justice. Most mages were doing just fine. Yes there needed to be reforms but the _last thing_ we needed was all-out war," Fiona said, standing up to Justice.

Justice retreated as Anders managed to reassert control. He slumped to his knees, tears streaming down his face. "No… _Dorian_ …" Felix came over to his side. "Are you alright? It seems you were somehow…close to Dorian?"

Anders nodded sobbing softly. "Losing the Herald is grave, but…but… _losing_ Dorian…oh why does the Maker have to be so cruel?"

Moments later, as Anders is still sobbing in Felix's arms, another vortex opened and out stepped Dorian and Karaas, alive and well. "You'll have to do better than that!" Dorian quipped at Alexius. Upon seeing both the Herald and Dorian, Alexius fell to his knees in utter defeat.

Anders sprang up and rushed to Dorian, not caring who saw. "Dorian! You're alive…I was so afraid I'd lost you!"

Dorian pulled Anders into a warm embrace. "I thought I'd never see you again either, _Amatus_. You're a sight for sore eyes." Dorian gave Anders a short, sweet kiss. "I'll tell you all about it later." Anders nodded and just clung to Dorian for another moment.

The Inquisition soldiers begin to lead Alexius away and Dorian quipped. "Well, I'm glad that's over with!" Just then the sound of marching soldiers are heard and they burst into the Redcliffe throne room. "Or not," Dorian says quizzically as they saw who followed the soldiers.

Anders recognized the man immediately. Alistair. King Alistair Theirin to be precise.

Alistair was clearly not happy with what happened and he banished Fiona and her mages from Ferelden. Karaas stepped in and quickly made Fiona an offer she could not refuse and Fiona agreed. The matter is settled quickly and Fiona went off to ready the mages for a trip back to Haven. Anders noted a sad longing in Fiona's eyes when she looked at Alistair and filed that away to examine later.

Then all of a sudden Alistair's gaze fell upon him. "Anders. _Come. Here_." His tone brooked no argument.

Anders visibly gulps as he walks forward towards his King. Dorian accompanies him, hovering protectively.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" Anders asks.

"You've been a very _naughty_ mage and an even _naughtier_ Grey Warden, I hear tell," Alistair said gruffly, but with an edge of humor his voice lacked moments ago.

"Yes, Your Majesty," Anders nods. He offers no excuses for his actions.

"I didn't save your skinny hide from the Templars just so you could go around blowing up Chantries, you know," Alistair growled, and then heaved a sigh. "Do you know how long Elissa mourned you? You were always her favorite recruit."

Anders nodded. "Yes, Your Majesty. I'm very sorry, Sire."

"Well, what's done is done," Alistair sighed again, turning to Karaas. "I assume he's working with the Inquisition now?"

Karaas nodded. "Yes, he is, Your Majesty. We always have a need for healers and he's said to be one of the best."

"Well, keep an eye on him," Alistair warned. "He's a runner." Then Alistair winked and smiled. Anders breathed a sigh of relief.

...

Back in Haven, Dorian and Anders went to seek out the Herald, and came upon him debating the merits of bringing the mages to help seal the breach. Dorian bowed out of the planning but wanted to inform the Herald that he was indeed going to remain with the Inquisition, for now at least. Anders was relieved that Dorian was staying.

Afterwards, they made their way back towards their shared hut. As they passed Solas' hut, the bald elf came into view. "Altus Pavus," Solas said with a slight nod of his head. "I would like to discuss your work on this…time magic…when you have a moment."

"Ah, I see I finally have done something that sparks your interest," Dorian preened. "Why don't we discuss it on the morrow? Anders and I are quite tired. It has been a rather trying day."

"Indeed," Solas acknowledged. "On the morrow then. Good night."

Once inside their hut Anders sat upon their shared bed, chuckling. "Well that was odd. I was almost convinced that elf wasn't even aware of our existence until now. I seem to have the worst luck with elves."

"How do you mean?" Dorian asked curiously, as he sat down next to Anders.

"Well there was this one elf, a former Tevinter slave no less, who hated me," Andreas shrugged. "Doesn't seem like Solas likes me too much either."

"You knew a _former_ slave from Tevinter?" Dorian asked. "How curious. Would you happen to know the name of his Master?"

Anders nodded. "He went by the name of Danarius. I have no idea the name of his house, just that he was a Magister."

Dorian's breath hitched at the name. Danarius was one of the worst of the Magisters he'd ever had the misfortune to meet. "You're saying you knew a _former_ slave of Danarius? Did he remain free?"

Anders nodded again. "Danarius sent slavers after Fenris, and then his apprentice, before finally coming himself. Fenris killed them all, including Danarius. With Hawke's help, of course."

Dorian nodded. "I had wondered as to how that sadist finally came to his death. It was all hushed-up very quickly when word arrived of his demise. I can see why now, if a former slave did the killing. It could lead to an uprising."

Anders began to look wistful. "Fenris was probably the most beautiful elf I'd ever seen. I can't blame Hawke for choosing him over me," Anders sighed. "But _Maker_ I loved Hawke so much. I lay awake aching for him for…years."

Dorian put his arm around Anders, making Anders look up into his eyes. " _Maker_ , I'm sorry Dorian. I guess a part of me will always be in love with that man."

"It's quite alright," Dorian said softly. "I had my heart crushed once as well. A part of me will always pine for him, despite everything."

"What was his name?" Anders asked.

"Rilienus," Dorian said. "He chose his arranged marriage over me."

"Oh. I heard they did that in Tevinter," Anders said, reaching up and cupping Dorian's face. "Are you married as well?"

Dorian shook his head. "No, I refused to submit and turned down the arrangement my father had planned. He was none too pleased by that."

Anders nodded. "I have some idea about having a father's disapproval. My father turned me into the Templars after I nearly burned down the family barn."

Dorian smiled. "Well then we can commiserate about our mutual hatred of our fathers then."

Anders chuckled.

"I'd rather be doing something else," Anders smiled lasciviously at Dorian, before leaning in for a kiss.

Dorian indulged Anders and kissed him thoroughly, before lying back onto the bed and pulling Anders next to him. "While Karaas and I were in that horrid future, I couldn't help but worry about you and I wondered what had become of you. I was relieved to find you weren't in the dungeon cells with the others."

Anders snorted. "Knowing my luck? I was probably tortured to death by demons."

"Speaking of which, I hear Justice made an appearance while I was away," Dorian said. "Do you think your spirit would ever indulge me for a conversation?"

"You…want to talk to him?" Anders asked. "I don't think anyone's ever asked to just… _talk_ to him before."

"I don't fear spirits, and I suppose I should speak to him eventually, all things considered," Dorian said smiling calmly. "but first, tell me how you came to be… _inhabited_ …by this spirit?"

Anders took a deep breath. "It all started back when I was still with the Grey Wardens…" Anders began. He related to Dorian about their mission to seek a missing Grey Warden by the name of Kristoff, and how they were led into a trap by the Mother, an intelligent Darkspawn Broodmother. She had trapped them in the Fade, where they met Justice. They helped Justice free a village of people who'd also been trapped in the Fade by an Orlesian Maleficar, who used her power to thrust them out of the Fade and back into reality. Justice had been caught up in the spell and was thrust out of the Fade along with the Grey Wardens, and ended up in Kristoff's corpse.

Justice seemingly had no way to return to the Fade, being trapped in the body of Kristoff. He managed to exist that way for a while, but it became apparent that the corpse was falling apart and Justice would need a new host. Anders and Justice had become friends and Anders offered himself as a host, for a variety of reasons. He truly wanted to help his friend, but he hoped that Justice could also help him fend off the new Templar recruits that had joined the Grey Wardens and were keeping a close watch on Anders. Anders felt as if he were back in the Circle again and it terrified him.

Justice agreed and while out on patrol they snuck off together and Justice transferred himself into Anders. The spirit became overwhelmed with Anders anger and fear and lashed out against the Grey Wardens that were watching Anders, killing the entire patrol. Anders tried to cover it up by faking his death before fleeing, hoping that if the Grey Wardens thought him dead as well, they wouldn't hunt him down.

"Ah, I see," Dorian said. "Very different from the traditional demonic possession. No wonder you haven't turned into what one would expect an abomination to look like."

"Yeah, Justice was just trying to survive. He's never wanted to possess me in the way you see demons possess mages," Anders agreed. "Like I said, we became friends during the time he was inhabiting Kristoff's corpse."

"So will you permit me to speak with him?" Dorian asked gently. "Seems only fair I know every aspect of who you are."

Anders took a deep breath and allowed himself to release control, to allow Justice to come forward. Blue cracks of fade energy began to appear and his eyes glowed an eerie blue.

"YOU WISH TO SPEAK WITH ME MORTAL?" Justice asked in his deep, reverberating voice.

Dorian startled a little before calming himself. "Hello Justice. I just thought we should make each other's acquaintance, considering you inhabit the body of the man I've fallen in love with."

"THIS…LOVE…I DO NOT UNDERSTAND IT, BUT IT MAKES ANDERS HAPPY," Justice said. "ALTHOUGH HE IS CONFUSED. SO MANY HAVE HATED HIM. FEARED HIM. WHY DO YOU LOVE HIM?"

Dorian considered his words for a moment. He hadn't really thought about why he'd fallen in love with Anders, only that he knew he had.

"Well, he's very charming and sweet, which is amazing considering everything he's endured in his life," Dorian began. "He's also very handsome, almost as handsome as I am," Dorian chuckled. "There is just something about him that makes me want to take care of him and protect him."

"YOU WOULD PROTECT ANDERS FROM TEMPLARS AND OTHERS WHO WOULD SEEK HIM HARM?" Justice asked.

"Absolutely," Dorian said, without hesitation. "It would kill me to see him come to harm now."

"THEN I APPROVE OF YOUR…LOVE." Justice said, sounding more like an over protective father than a Fade spirit.

"I'm very glad to hear your approval," Dorian said. "Do you ever miss it? Being in the Fade I mean?"

"YES, I FIND THIS MORTAL WORLD TEDIOUS. TOO MANY INJUSTICES." Justice remarked.

Dorian pondered for a moment. "Would you go back? If you could?"

"YES, BUT THAT WOULD MEAN ANDERS DEATH. THAT WOULD BE UNJUST." Justice replied.

"What if there was a way that you could return to the Fade _without_ harming Anders?" Dorian asked. "Would you go?"

Justice seemed to take a moment to ponder. Then he nodded. "YES, IF ANDERS DID NOT COME TO HARM, I WOULD GO."

"Well I can't promise anything, but there may be a way. I'll have to ask Solas for input as well. He appears to know more about the Fade than any other mage I've ever met," Dorian said contemplatively.

"I WILL RETURN ANDERS TO YOU," Justice said as he departed and Anders reasserted control.

Anders took a deep steadying breath once he was fully in control, and when he looked up at Dorian again, deep emotions reflected in his eyes.

"Did…did you mean all that? You think I'm…charming? And sweet?" Anders asked with a blush spreading across his cheeks.

"Yes, Amatus, I meant every word," Dorian said. "I don't know why I've fallen for you so hard after such a short time, but I have and I will not apologize for it."

Anders moved closer, ghosting his lips over Dorian's. "No apologies necessary, my love."


	5. Conversations

Dorian had wanted to begin working on a way to separate Anders from Justice right away, but the needs of the Inquisition kept interfering. Kaaras sought Dorian's council frequently when more and more Ventori began popping up all over Ferelden and Orlais, and more often than not Dorian was included on missions with Kaaras, and Anders frequently was left behind in Haven to help tend the endless stream of wounded that seemed to find themselves there.

Finally, after what felt like years, but in truth was only a couple of months, they were ready to organize the mages and attempt to close the breach once and for all. Every mage, including Anders and Dorian, were expected to add their magic to the mark Kaaras bore, to give it the boost it needed to close the Breach.

The mages stood together, channeling their magic, pouring it all into a single focus. The amount of magical energy being expended all at once was spectacular and Anders hadn't seen the like since the spectacle that was his Chantry explosion in Kirkwall. However, this time the outcome was much different. Instead of hundreds of innocents dying, the Breach was closed and the day was saved.

Once they were all back in Haven, spontaneous dancing and singing burst forth as everyone celebrated their victory over whatever evil forces had caused the Breach in the first place. Dorian held court by one of the bonfires, drink in hand, describing the spectacle with dramatic effect.

Justice didn't approve of all the revelry and Anders decided to try and seek some peace and quiet in the Chantry, of all places. Sagging to the floor half-way towards the room that held the War Table, he took a moment to catch his breath. He didn't hear the footsteps approaching him until they were right on top of him. _Careless_.

"You are the mage Anders," the voice said matter-of-factly.

Anders looked up and saw a Chantry Mother staring down at him and he cringed, curling his knees up and hugging them protectively.

"Come now, child," the Chantry Mother said soothingly. "You need not fear me. I am Mother Giselle and I merely wish to speak to you for a moment. Come, I know someplace a little more comfortable than just the floor."

Anders took a deep breath and slowly stood, following Mother Giselle to a corner where a couple of chairs and a small table are set up. She gestured for him to sit and she joined him in the chair opposite.

"I've been watching you. You have been doing a lot of good since joining the Inquisition," Mother Giselle began. "You certainly aren't at all what most people expect."

"What do people expect? A raving lunatic? A monster? An _abomination_?" Anders spat out the last word with vehemence before taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I am an abomination."

Mother Giselle quietly contemplated him for a moment. "You may be an abomination of sorts, sharing your soul with a spirit as you do, but you are more than that. Certainly not the mindless monstrosity most people imagine when they use the term."

Anders looked at Mother Giselle. Those were probably the kindest words a Chantry Mother had ever said to him since he came into his powers all those long years ago. He felt the prick of tears form and he tried to blink they back.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" He asked bluntly. "After all that I did…?"

"Because, child, everything that has happened was inevitable," Mother Giselle said knowingly. "The tensions in the Circles were at a tipping point and all you did was push everything into motion. Even if you did not, I believe the Annulment of the Circle in Kirkwall would have had the same effect."

It had been the Order of Annulment from Knight-Commander Meredith that had forced Anders' hand that fateful day. Neither he nor Justice would stand for the blatant murder of innocent mages just because the Knight-Commander saw maleficar around every corner.

"So, if I hadn't acted, something else would have triggered the war? The Conclave? All this?" Anders gestured around, indicating the Inquisition.

Mother Giselle nodded. "Yes, I very much believe so. That is why I have joined the Inquisition, instead of standing against them with the rest of the Chantry. I fear the Chantry have grossly misjudged the situation, again. It is almost a relief there is no Divine in place yet or we may have an Exalted March to contend with, in addition to this so-called Elder One."

Justice stirred restlessly in the back of Anders' mind. Blowing up the Chantry wouldn't have been necessary? All that bloodshed? All those innocent deaths? Anders slumped, trying to curl into himself.

"Now, now my child," Mother Giselle said reassuringly "Please don't fret so. Your actions saved many Circle mages in Kirkwall that day. You gave them a fighting chance. All those that survived the aftermath owe their very lives to you."

Anders swallowed thickly and nodded, still feeling uncomfortable in his own skin, when the noises of revelry outside began to change into noises of distress. "What's going on?" Anders asked mostly to himself as he rose, about to go investigate, when the Chantry doors slammed open. People began streaming into the Chantry and Anders saw Dorian rush towards him, pulling him into a protective embrace. Mother Giselle narrowed her eyes at the sight but said nothing.

"Amatus! Thank the Maker you're alright," Dorian sounded relieved. "We're under attack by the Elder One. He has amassed an army of Templars!"

"What? But we closed the Breach, shouldn't that have put a stop to him?" Andreas asked as they rushed hand-in-hand to find the Herald.

The next several hours were a blur, as they fought as best they could against the Templar army. The… _Red_ Templars as they began to refer to them as…many of them looking like abominations in their own right, grossly misshapen things with red lyrium growing out of their bodies. Then they were ushering the survivors from Haven up through the Chantry, towards a hidden path Chancellor Roderick guided them towards. Kaaras stayed behind to let loose the last Trebuchet and bury the Red Templar army, along with the town of Haven, in an avalanche.

They trudged through the snow storm for what felt like hours. Dorian wasn't taking well to the increased cold, and Anders walked with his arm around the shivering Tevinter, sharing as much of his cloak as possible. The wind screamed around them, drowning out all other sounds. They kept the others in sight as best as they could despite the driving snow obscuring everything within a few feet in every direction.

Eventually Cullen called a halt when they found some modicum of shelter from the storm behind an outcropping of large rocks. The survivors began to set-up camp and Anders began to make the rounds, tending to the needs of the wounded, finding some solace in his work. Dorian huddled near one of the bonfires that were now roaring throughout the camp, swaddled in extra blankets.

Varric came over, bringing Dorian a steaming cup of mulled wine. "Here you go Sparkler, this should help warm your frozen 'Vint bones."

Dorian took the cup gratefully, wrapping his cold hands around the heat of the cup, sipping the steaming liquid. "Thank you."

"Care if I join you?" Varric asked, sitting down before Dorian could nod. "So, you and Blondie?"

"What about me and _Blondie_?" Dorian asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"You seem to have gotten awfully close," Varric observed. "Just making sure you're taking good care of my favorite apostate."

"He's taking excellent care of me, Varric," Anders said softly, placing his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Now stop being such a mother-hen and interrogating my lover."

Varric chuckled as Anders went to sit next to Dorian, sliding his arm around the blushing Tevinter's shoulders. "Alright, Blondie, if you say so. But if the 'Vint so much as looks you the wrong way, just know I got your back."

"Thanks Varric, but I got this," Anders said seriously.

Varric nodded. "Well, I'll leave you two lovebirds alone then."

As the dwarf retreated from the fire, Anders leaned his head against Dorian's shoulder. "I'm sorry about that. Varric was always keeping an eye out for me back in Kirkwall. I guess old habits die hard."

"Quite alright," Dorian said, leaning his head against Anders'. "I'm getting used to being viewed as the _Evil Magister_."

"That's unfair," Anders sighed. "Why do people always want to paint people by the same broad brush? _Apostate. Magister. Maleficar_."

"It's just how people are wired, I suppose," Dorian said quietly. "You and I know better. It's up to people like us to help the rest of Thedas see."

Just then there was a commotion as someone shouted. "They found him! The Herald is alive!"

There was another flurry of activity as they carried the Kaaras to a tent. Anders ran over to look him over. The large Qunari had several broken ribs, multiple lacerations and the beginnings of frost bite. Anders quickly went to work, mending bones and flesh. Soon Kaaras was right as rain, just exhausted and in need of rest.

When he emerged from the Herald's tent, Cullen pulled Anders aside. "Thank you."

"I'm just doing my job," Anders shrugged. "I'm here to be a healer and that's what I'm doing."

Cullen smiled. "You're doing a fine job. I see Wynne's influence, she trained you well."

Anders nodded. "She was the best mentor I had at the Circle. She helped me find my purpose. I still miss her sometimes. Was…was she killed at Kinloch Hold?"

Cullen shook his head. "No, she was one of the survivors. Afterwards she joined the Hero of Ferelden. The last I ever heard from her was her involvement in the College of Magi conference in Nevarra. The Libertarians were attempting to break away from the Circle completely. Well, you know how well that went."

Anders nodded, grinding his jaw. "Yes, I'd heard. The Chantry _had no right_ …I…I had no idea Wynne was involved."

Cullen shook his head and sighed. "Well, I just wanted to thank you, even if you are just doing your job. You're truly doing a great job. You really are one of the finest healers I've ever had the pleasure to know."

Anders blushed. "Thank you, Cullen. It…feels good to be appreciated."

While Kaaras rested, Cullen, Cassandra and Leliana gathered to make plans. They soon became frustrated as they butted heads, disagreeing on what to do next. Mother Giselle sensed the tension and she stepped out of Kaaras tent where she had been conversing with him. She began to sing a hymn that Anders hadn't heard in years.

 _Shadows fall  
And hope has fled.  
Steel your heart  
The dawn will come._

 _The night is long  
And the path is dark  
Look to the sky  
For one day soon  
The dawn will come._

One by one the camp rose their voices. Even Anders joined in for the last chorus, tears welling in his eyes. This had always been one of his favorite hymns as a child, still remembering the words in Ander.

After that the Herald wandered off to speak with Solas and the rest of the camp went back about their business. Anders checked in on some of the more seriously wounded, downing a couple of lyrium potions in order to get them stabilized enough to make it through the night. He then went to collapse in his shared tent with Dorian, who was already curled up beneath a pile of blankets.

"Oh good, you're finally here," Dorian grumped. "Come here and warm me up, would you?"

"Of course, Love." Anders crawled under the covers and curled up next to Dorian, and promptly fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow. Dorian huffed in amusement as he wrapped himself around Anders, letting the warmth seep into his bones and soothe him into slumber as well. "Good night, Amatus."

...

Many days later Solas led the group to an ancient fortress he knew of, Skyhold. It was a relief to stop marching through the Frostbacks. This time they had a vastly more defensible location than Haven and after a couple of weeks everyone had been assigned quarters and settled into a routine.

Kaaras was named Inquisitor, Anders was instrumental in setting up a clinic to care for the wounded that kept streaming in, and Dorian became a permanent fixture in the Inquisitor's _Inner Circle_.

Dorian and Anders didn't even blink when they were assigned to share quarters together, Josephine giving them a wink when told and each given a key to their room. It had been outfitted with a single, large bed and there was a cozy fireplace opposite. It was small, albeit larger than their cabin in Haven, and it suited them both just fine.

Dorian was away from Skyhold frequently, Kaaras bringing him along for an unending array of missions, while Anders did his duty as the primary healer in Skyhold. While some still viewed Anders with suspicion or even outright loathing, many accepted him. For his part, Anders kept out of trouble and just focused on the needs of the sick and wounded.

Dorian was, in what little spare time he had, still trying to find a way to separate Anders from Justice, but it was proving to be a daunting task. He hoped that, perhaps, after this Elder One, Corypheus, was defeated, he'd have more time to devote to it. In the meantime, Justice seemed content to remain mostly dormant which relieved them both immensely.

...

Dorian burst into their room late one evening. Anders was still up, reading. He put the book down when he realized that Dorian was in distress.

"How _dare_ he?!" Dorian practically roared, his voice cracking a little at the end, tears poised to fall.

"What is it, Love?" Anders asked, concerned. "What has you so upset?"

"My father, that's what," Dorian huffed. "He's… _summoned_ me. He's sent a retainer, of all things, to meet me in Redcliffe."

Anders eyes flew wide. He knew Dorian and his father were estranged, but he didn't know the extent of Dorian's problems with his father, and he hadn't wanted to pry.

"Are you going to go?" Anders asked. "To meet this retainer?"

"Kaaras is leaving me little choice," Dorian huffed. "We're leaving at first light. Would you come with us?"

"You know I would, but will Kaaras allow me to go?" Anders asked.

"You're hardly a prisoner, Amatus," Dorian said. "But perhaps I should inform him that you are accompanying us tomorrow." Dorian sat at the small desk they had added to the room, and scribbled a quick note. He called for a runner and asked them to deliver the note to the Inquisitor post haste.

Dorian was pouring them a second cup of brandy when another runner knocked on their door with a message from the Inquisitor.

 _Anders is allowed to join us. Be at the gates at first light._

"Well that's settled then," Dorian sounded relieved, taking Anders' hands in his. "I really need you there tomorrow. You have a way of calming my nerves."

"So, I haven't wanted to pry, but seeing as I'm going to possibly be privy to some dark family secrets tomorrow…" Anders began. "…what is the deal with your father anyway?"

"The deal is, dearest Amatus," Dorian took a deep breath. "My father tried to use a Blood Ritual to change me. Make me…acceptable. Make me want to marry the girl, carry on the proud Pavus line. Never mind what I wanted. Never mind that I would never consent to something like that. Never mind that there was a good chance the blasted ritual could have left me _a drooling vegetable_."

With each new statement, Dorian's voice rose in volume until he was nearly shouting, tears streaming down his face.

Anders pulled Dorian into an embrace. "Oh Maker, Love, that's…that's horrid. You can't help who you love any more than you can help having magic."

Justice pulled forward and stepped back from Dorian. "YOUR FATHER DID YOU AN INJUSTICE. HE SHOULD PAY. YOU SHOULD SEEK VENGEANCE."

Dorian looked at the glowing blue eyes for a moment. "I already have, Justice. I left. I ran away and joined the Inquisition. I hunt down and kill the Venatori, who represent the very cancer that is eating away at Tevinter society and allowing such notions as using blood magic to change…to change who we love. Every day I am here, with the Inquisition, with Anders, and with you, I am paying my father back for what he did to me."

Justice nodded, understanding and once again retreated. Anders slumped forward a bit and Dorian caught him. "I'm sorry, Love. Justice has very strong feelings about such things."

"It's quite alright, Amatus," Dorian chuckled. "In fact, having both you and Justice at my side tomorrow will make me feel a lot safer. They won't be able to kidnap me when I have such glorious protectors at my side."


	6. Confrontation

Dorian was yawning as he and Anders approached the front gates of Skyhold. He never did early mornings well. "Hey, wake up sleepyhead," Anders teased.

Dorian looked at Anders with sleepy affection. "I am glad you're coming along today. I really didn't want to face an agent of my father alone."

"You're hardly alone, Love," Anders reminded him. "You have Kaaras, and all of the Inquisition behind you."

"Do I? All of them?" Dorian asked skeptically. "I know some members of the Inquisition still view me as the _evil magister_."

Anders nodded. "I think more of them still hate me though. You've never blown up a chantry and you brought the Inquisitor back from the future safely."

"Fair enough," Dorian chucked. "I guess we're both pariahs in our own fashion."

As they joined the rest of the party there were two horses waiting for them. Anders backed away nervously when they tried to hand Anders the reins to one. "Do we…have to go on horseback?"

"Don't tell me you don't know how to ride a horse?" Kaaras asked.

Anders nodded shyly. "I…never liked horses much. I was thrown once back at the farm I grew up on. Nothing my father could threaten me with would get me back up on one again."

"Come, _Amatus_ , ride with me then," Dorian reached a hand towards Anders. "It'll be fine."

Anders took Dorian's hand. "Alright, I'll try. Thanks, Love." Dorian mounted his horse and helped Anders mount in front of him, wrapping his arms protectively around his lover. "There, see, it will be more fun this way too," Dorian said with a hint of innuendo in his voice as he wiggled his hips against Anders. Anders just laughed and they all got underway.

It was late afternoon when they arrived in Redcliffe, the sun hanging low in the sky. They dismounted outside of the inn where the retainer was to meet Dorian. It was decided Dorian would go in accompanied by Anders. The rest would wait outside, watching the exits just in case there was trouble.

Dorian took Anders hand in his, took a deep breath and entered the inn. "Uh-oh, nobody's here. This doesn't bode well."

Then from the shadows came a voice. "Dorian."

Dorian started at the sound of the voice, squeezing Anders hand more tightly. "Father."

"So the whole story about the family retainer was what? A smokescreen?" Dorian said with an edge to his voice.

"Then you were told?" the elder Pavus asked.

"What is this _exactly_ , Father?" Dorian asked with a note of disgust. "Ambush? Kidnapping? _Warm family reunion_?"

Halward sighed. "This is how it's always been."

Anders spoke up then. "Considering you lied to get him here, Dorian has every right to be furious."

"And who might you be?" Halward asked suspiciously, noting for the first time how Dorian clung to Anders' hand for dear life.

"He is my friend and my _lover_ ," Dorian stated defiantly, letting go of Anders' hand and slipping it around his waist, drawing him closer to him. "Not that you would understand."

Halward sighed again. "Dorian, please, if you would only listen to me."

"Why? So you can spout more convenient lies?!" Dorian spat.

Dorian turned to Anders. " _He_ taught me to hate blood magic. ' _The resort of a weak mind_.' Those are _his_ words." Turning back to Halward, Dorian continued. "But what was the first thing you did when your precious heir refused to play pretend for the rest of his life? You tried to _change_ me!" Dorian's voice cracked, his emotion clearly heard in his voice.

Anders looked confused until he remembered Dorian telling him about the blood ritual Halward had tried to perform on Dorian.

"I only wanted what was best for you," Halward tried to explain.

Dorian let go of Anders and stalked towards his father. "You wanted the best for you! For your _fucking_ legacy! Anything for _that_!"

Halward's face went from a sad calmness to horrified as his eyes were transfixed over Dorian's shoulder. The faint blue glow told Dorian what was happening a second before he turned around to see Justice in all his shining glory.

"WHAT YOU DID TO YOUR SON WAS UNJUST," Justice roared. "YOU SHALL NOT HARM HIM AGAIN!"

Halward stumbled back. "What…what is going on? Your… _lover?_..is possessed?"

Dorian stared defiantly at his father. "Yes, my _lover_ happens to also host a spirit of Justice within him. A spirit who would gladly defend me against someone like you, so I dare you to try something today. I dare you to try and drag me back home."

Dorian turned away from his father, shaking with anger. Justice glowering, waiting for Halward to make the next move.

Halward's features turned surprisingly sad as he once again sighed. "Once I had a son who trusted me. A trust I betrayed," Halward confessed. He looked at Justice. "I only wanted to talk to him. To hear his voice again. To ask him…to forgive me."

Dorian looked surprised. He looked at his father and back at Justice.

"SPEAK MAGISTER. SPEAK WITH YOUR SON," Justice said. "JUST REMEMBER I AM HERE IF YOU ATTEMPT HIM ANY HARM." Justice then receded, allowing Anders control again.

Anders made his way back to Dorian's side. "Talk to him, Love," Anders encouraged. "You'll never forgive yourself if you don't. I'll be just over there." Anders squeezed Dorian's hand and retreated to a far table in the tavern, where he could keep an eye on Dorian without eavesdropping, giving the two men privacy.

Dorian took a deep breath and motioned for his father to join him at the closest table, dearly wishing the innkeeper was there to serve him some wine. _Or something stronger. Definitely something stronger_.

"So, you were saying?" Dorian began, looking at his father from across the table.

"You were right, my son," Halward admitted. "I always taught you to despise blood magic. I still despise blood magic, perhaps now even more so. It is the last resort of a weak mind. I was… _am_ …weak. I am truly sorry, Dorian."

"Why didn't you just talk to me? Ask me what I wanted?" Dorian asked, his voice strained with emotion.

"I didn't think you would understand," Halward tried to explain. "The tradition of arranged marriage, it's not just about breeding. It's about position and power. About where you will stand when you join the ranks of the Magisterium. About how much influence you could have for the future of our people. I truly wanted to help position you for your future. You are one of the most powerful mages to have been born in Tevinter in centuries. You could have risen all the way to Archon with the right familial ties. Livia's family would have given you that."

"I've never given one whit about the Magisterium, or for becoming Archon," Dorian said angrily. "You would have known that if you'd bothered to ask me."

"You are right," Halward nodded. "I never did try to sit down and actually talk to you. I did to you what my father did to me. I always resented him for it and I promised myself I wouldn't be like that with you. I failed you, my son."

"Well, it goes without saying that I won't be marrying Livia," Dorian said. "Also, you must accept the fact that Anders is in my life. I love him. I accept him for who and what he is, although we have agreed to try and separate him from Justice."

"His name is…Anders?" Halward looked shocked, looking over at the unassuming man sitting in the back of the tavern. "As in _the_ Anders? The mage who blew up the Chantry in Kirkwall and began the Mage/Templar war here in the South?"

"Indeed," Dorian nodded. "I rescued him from some Templars that had caught him on his way to Redcliffe. They had raped him and were beating him within an inch of his life when I came upon them. Needless to say the none of the Templars survived."

"I can imagine," Halward chuckled. "These Southern Templars have no experience against well-trained Tevinter mages, especially one as powerful as you."

Dorian almost blushed at his father's compliment.

"Does he…does he love you?" Halward asked. "Does he treat you well?"

Dorian nodded. "He does love me, that much I have no doubt of. He's a kind, gentle soul, Father. It had taken a lot to force his hand in Kirkwall. They had called for an Annulment of the Circle, that's what led him to take desperate measures."

"All I've ever wanted for you is to be happy," Halward said. "I went about it entirely wrong. I truly am sorry, my son. Can you ever find it in your heart to forgive me?"

Dorian stared at his father for a long while, his fingers steepled by his mouth.

"Perhaps," Dorian said. "But it may take a long while. You nearly turned me into a vegetable. That is not something…easily forgiven."

Halward nodded. "I understand. I will try to be patient. Until then, please, take care of yourself. Come back to us when this Inquisition business is done."

Dorian nodded. "I'll consider it. Would Anders be welcome?"

Halward looked again across the tavern. "Yes, he would be welcome. Perhaps we can work together to separate him from his spirit, if you are unsuccessful before then."

Dorian and his father said their goodbyes, both standing. Anders took note and walked back over towards the two Tevinter mages.

"Is everything alright, Love?" Anders asked.

Dorian smiled, taking Anders hand into his. "Actually, yes."

Halward looked at Anders. "Take good care of my son. I would like him to return home safely one day."

Anders nodded. "I'll do my best."

They remained in Redcliffe for the night, taking rooms at the inn, Anders and Dorian sharing one. Dorian met with Kaaras and the rest of the team at the tavern once it reopened, and filled them in as to what had happened.

"I'm sorry, if I had known it was actually your father…" Kaaras began to apologize.

"It's alright," Dorian said, nursing a brandy. "We actually had a good talk, resolved a few things. I'm glad we came."

After finishing his brandy, Dorian excused himself, joining Anders in their room. Anders had retired earlier, Justice still not approving of the consumption of alcohol.

Dorian locked the door behind him as he entered the room, seeing Anders already tucked into bed reading a book he'd packed for the trip. Dorian regarded him for a moment. "Do you know you're sexy when you're reading?"

Anders put the book down, smiling slyly. "Am I now?"

"Mmmhm, very much so," Dorian grinned sitting next to him on the bed, leaning in for a kiss.

Anders kissed him hungrily. "Oh, Maker, you taste like brandy. I love brandy," he breathed. _Shut up, Justice_.

Anders reached up to start undoing Dorian's many buckles and clasps on his robes and leathers, helping him remove each piece, tossing them aside one-by-one. Once Dorian was completely disrobed, Dorian pulled away the blankets from Anders, helping him remove the light breeches and shirt he wore for sleeping, before climbing into bed next to him.

Anders pulled Dorian into his arms, kissing Dorian deeply, groaning into each brandy flavored kiss. When Dorian broke the kiss for some much needed air, he looked down into Anders honey-brown eyes. "Amatus, would you make love to me tonight?"

Anders reached up and cupped Dorian's face lovingly. "I would love to."

Anders gently pushed Dorian onto his back before getting up to fetch their small flask of oil. Dorian smiled at Anders as he felt the bed dip next to him. "Scoot over, Love. Into the middle of the bed."

Dorian complied and Anders placed a pillow under his hips. Slicking his fingers Anders slowly worked one finger into Dorian's tight passage while leaning down to kiss Dorian soundly. As Anders slowly worked a second finger into the Tevinter mage, he began to kiss down his neck, licking and sucking along the way. He spent what felt like hours sucking marks along Dorian's collar bone as he slowly thrust two fingers in and out of Dorian, leaving him whimpering with need. As Anders trailed kisses further down, stopping to suckle a nipple and belly-button along the way, a third finger slowly made its way into Dorian.

Anders finally reached his destination, engulfing Dorian's arousal with the hot, wet heat of his mouth. Dorian cried out in ecstasy at the touch. "Wait…Amatus. I…I'm too close. Please…I need you. _Now_!"

Anders gave Dorian a wicked grin, grasping the base of the man's cock, staving off his orgasm before swallowing him down couple of more times. He then slowly began withdrawing his fingers before slicking up his own erection. "Sorry, Love. I just really wanted to taste you first."

Dorian was chanting _please, please, please_ as Anders finally lined himself up and began pushing into Dorian. It had been a long time since Anders had had the pleasure of taking a lover in this manner and it felt wonderful to slide into the tight, slicked heat. He went slowly, pausing at every twitch from Dorian, giving him time to adjust. It had been some time for Dorian as well.

Once fully seated, Anders looked adoringly into Dorian's eyes. "Love you so much," Anders whispered before capturing Dorian in another passionate kiss. As they kissed, Anders began to move, slowly out, and back in, again and again, making slow, sweet love to Dorian.

Dorian began thrusting his hips up, trying to take more of Anders with every thrust. Anders kept the pace slow, kissing, licking and nipping on every expanse of skin he could reach with his mouth. When Anders paused in his oral ministrations to look at Dorian, he saw that the man had tears flowing freely down his face, just before Dorian choked back a sob.

Ander stilled, reaching a hand up to cup Dorian's face. "What's the matter, Love? Is it too much?"

Dorian shook his head. "No. Please don't stop… _don't ever stop_ …"

Anders smiled down at him and began moving again, still just as slowly as he kissed away the salty tears from Dorian's face.

Dorian buried his face into the crook of Anders' neck. _Yes…yes…yes…_

Anders kept the pace slow and sweet for as long as he could before he just had to speed up. He pushed back onto his knees, pulling Dorian's legs up over his shoulders, and began to snap his hips hard and fast while taking a slicked hand and grasping Dorian's cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts. Dorian keened at the touch.

Anders loved how Dorian felt in his hand, like steel wrapped in warm leather, he was so hard. So ready to cum. "Cum for me Love," Anders encouraged. "I want to feel you cum."

At hearing those words, Dorian nearly screamed as he arched into Anders' touch, spurting hot ropes of cum all over his belly and Anders' hand.

"Oh…nnggh…yes, Love, that's it," Anders panted, increasing his pace. "I'm going to cum…so deep…you're so tight…yes…yes!" Anders thrust shallowly through his orgasm as he filled Dorian with his seed. " _Oh, Maker_ …"

Once they had caught their breaths Anders got up and brought back a wet cloth to clean them up, before snuggling next to a very happy, sated looking Dorian, who pulled him into a close cuddle, snuggling together beneath the blankets.

Anders caressed Dorian's cheek. "Can you tell me why you were crying earlier?" he asked gently.

Dorian nodded. "I…have never had anyone make love to me like that before. Whenever I let someone take me…it was always fast, hard and rough. You made love to me so sweetly…so tenderly…I…I just love you so much, Amatus."

"I love you too, Dorian," Anders replied. "I still can't believe we found each other in the middle of all this mess."

"Well we did, that's all that really matters," Dorian sighed happily.

"So…what did you talk about with your father?" Anders asked.

"Not much really. He mostly kept apologizing for trying to use blood magic on me," Dorian said. "He did seem a bit impressed that I was bedding _the Anders_ from Kirkwall however," Dorian chuckled. "You are a bit of a legend in Tevinter."

"Am I?" Anderas asked, amused.

"Very much so," Dorian said, reaching to push a stray stand of strawberry blond hair behind Anders' ear. "He even extended an invitation for you to join me in Tevinter, if I ever chose to return."

"Did he now?" Anders asked. "Hopefully he has no designs on using a blood ritual to turn me into a woman or some such nonsense."

Dorian laughed. "Well if he did, it would solve all his problems, wouldn't it…assuming you're OK being a mother?"

Anders giggled. "Perhaps I would be, although I'd feel ridiculous with my belly swelled with child."

"Well, let's not go giving my father any more fool notions, shall we?" Dorian said, stifling a yawn. "Now let's get some sleep."

Anders nodded as Dorian waved his hand to extinguish all the candles in the room, plunging them into darkness.


	7. Hawke

They returned to Skyhold the next day with Kaaras and the rest of their party. As soon as they arrived, Varric took Kaaras by the elbow just as he dismounted. "There's someone I'd like you to meet," the dwarf said, leading the Inquisitor away, after looking a bit nervously at Anders.

"I wonder what that was all about?" Anders asked before shrugging. "Probably none of my business, as usual."

It was late afternoon and Anders decided he wanted to check on his patients in the Skyhold clinic before meeting Dorian in the bathing chambers for a quick bath. They parted with a quick, tender kiss before Anders strode purposefully towards the clinic and Dorian made his way up to his alcove to see if any of the books he'd ordered from the Circle in Minrathous had arrived yet.

Before departing that morning, Dorian had seen his father and made some additional requests from the Pavus library as well. He was still looking for clues on how to separate a spirit from a host, when the spirit physically resided outside of the Fade, like Justice did. If it could be done, the Magisters in the Imperium would know how and would have documented the process in detail.

Sure enough the books had arrived and Dorian became engrossed in them for far longer than he'd planned. He was busy cross-referencing some promising leads when he was startled by a pointed * _ahem_ *. Dorian looked up and saw a rather bemused Anders standing right in front of him.

" _Amatus_! How long have you been standing there?" Dorian asked, flushed with embarrassment.

Anders chuckled. "Just a few minutes. I was wondering how long it might take you to notice me."

"Minutes? Oh dear, I did get far too absorbed in this text, my apologies," Dorian smiled through his embarrassment closing the book and putting it onto a pile with others next to his chair. "Shall we go have that bath?"

They made their way down to the bathing chambers below Skyhold, walking hand-in-hand. Most accepted their relationship although a few threw them disgusted glances. Whether it was for the public display of affection or because of who they were, it was hard to tell. Neither of them cared either way.

The bathing chambers were blessedly empty and Anders set about filling a large tub with ice and then Dorian heated it until there was steam rising from the surface of the water. They both sighed as they sank into the wet heat. After the long day's ride they were both far too tired to do much of anything other than soak in the hot water, which felt good on their weary muscles. Anders especially appreciated it, not being used to riding a horse for so long, for two days in a row.

After their bath they made their way towards the Herald's Rest for some food and drink. As they approached the tavern they heard raucous laughter from within. "Well this place seems more lively than usual tonight," Dorian observed as he pulled open the door to let Anders in.

As soon as Anders entered, dead silence rose as all eyes fell on him and Anders blushed red, wondering what he could have done to cause such an abrupt end to the revelry. Then his eyes fell upon the man at the center of all the attention.

 _Garrett Hawke. The Champion of Kirkwall._

Hawke stared at him, slack jawed in surprise, before his countenance turned hurt and then angry. Before Hawke could say a single word, Anders turned and fled out of the tavern into the night. Dorian quickly followed, finding Anders in the garden practically hyperventilating. "Amatus!? Are you alright?" Dorian asked, concerned. "What in Maker's name happened?"

Once Anders was able to get the feeling of panic to calm down and get his breathing under control he gasped out. "Hawke. He's here. Garrett Hawke!"

Dorian looked shocked. "That was the Champion of Kirkwall? Odd I thought he'd be taller."

Anders laughed at that. "Everyone says that when they meet him."

"Why did you run away? I thought you'd be happy to see an old friend after so long…?" Dorian asked, rubbing soothing circles against Anders' back.

"Don't you remember? I told you the last time I saw Hawke he told me to run. To get out of Kirkwall. If he ever saw me again…he…he'd kill me." Anders said as the panic began to rise again.

"Over by dead body," Dorian huffed. "I won't let him get near you if that's his intent."

"Neither will I," came a voice from the shadows. _Varric_. "I'm sorry Blondie. I wanted to warn you, but you left with Dorian and…then Cassandra almost murdered me today when she realized I knew where Hawke had been all this time."

"Varric! How could you? You know what he threatened to do if he ever saw me again!" Anders slumped to his knees in the grass. "I…I can't do this again. I can't face him. Not after everything that happened."

"Well you're just going to have to," came another, angrier, voice from across the garden. _Hawke_.

Anders looked up at Hawke stalking towards him with murderous intent.

"Please, Garrett…I didn't know you were here…please…don't kill me… _please_ ," Anders was openly weeping, curling into Dorian's embrace for protection.

"Hush, _Amatus_. I won't let him harm one hair on your head," Dorian said soothingly, while Varric stepped between Hawke and Anders.

"Don't even think about it Hawke," Varric said defensively. "He's not the same man he was that last day in Kirkwall."

"I can see that, Varric," Hawke growled. "The last time I saw him he was _begging_ me to kill him."

Dorian looked up at Hawke. "Well he's bloody well not begging you to do that now."

Hawke shook his head as he walked around Varric and squatted in front of Anders and sighed. "I have been so angry with you for so long, Anders. You were by best friend back in Kirkwall. I trusted you. I needed you. It…it hurt that you used me like you did. That you didn't trust me enough to tell me what you had planned."

"I know," Anders said quietly.

"I don't want to be angry anymore," Hawke said. "I really don't. I'll admit I was shocked to see you walk into the tavern like that. For a second it almost felt like we were back in Kirkwall, and we were still waiting on Aveline, Isabella, Merrill and Fenris to arrive before our game of Wicked Grace. Maker I miss those days," Hawke said, running a hand through his thick, black hair.

"I miss them too Hawke," Anders nodded, sniffling. "I missed you…"

Dorian tightened his arms around Anders for a moment, trying to remind Anders of his presence without interruption. Ander smiled at that, looking up at Dorian. "At least I finally found someone to love me."

Hawke frowned. "Anders…I'm sorry I hurt you when I took Fenris to bed…I knew…know…how you felt about me. I…just couldn't. I couldn't let myself love another mage. Another apostate. Not after…not after losing father. After losing Bethany."

Anders nodded. "I know that too. I understood. It didn't make me love you any less, Hawke. I just hope…I hope Fenris treats you well."

Hawke's mouth twitched into a smirk. "Oh he does that, in his own broody way. You and he actually have a lot more in common than either of you ever gave each other credit for."

Anders huffed at that and then smiled. "Actually, I know that too. But don't tell _Broody_ I said so."

Hawke stood, extending a hand towards Anders offering to help him up. "Come on, why don't you all join me for a drink. I think we all could use one about now. You can properly introduce me to your handsome Lover," Hawke said with a wink at Dorian.

Anders laughed at that. "Hawke you really are incorrigible."

Varric sighed in relief as he followed the Champion, the Apostate and the Tevinter back towards the bar. _There should be a joke in there somewhere_.

...

Several tankards of ale later and it seemed as if Dorian and Hawke were old friends. They kept sharing stories about Anders, much to the mage's chagrin.

"So…you never said…why are you in Skyhold? And where is Fenris anyway?" Anders asked, trying to finally change the subject.

Hawke frowned. "Varric asked me to come. Something has happened to the Grey Wardens and the Inquisitor needs to find them since they were the ones who had Corypheus locked up. I still keep in touch with Stroud and he's so far the only Grey Warden that hasn't disappeared, although he has gone into hiding. I'm here to help the Inquisitor find Stroud."

"You're forgetting about me," Anders said. "Technically I'm still a Grey Warden as well. I've been having a niggling feeling something was up too. I've been hearing this song in my head for a few weeks now, but I've been trying to ignore it."

"Ah you're right," Hawke said. "I had forgotten. But you haven't been part of the day-to-day operations for many years now. Stroud has and he may have information the Inquisitor can use. What's with the song?"

Anders shook his head. "It's the same thing I heard when we went after Corypheus the first time. It's meant to mimic the Calling, but I recognized it and since we now know the Elder One is Corypheus I knew it wasn't real."

Hawke breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm glad that's all it is, but I wonder, could the other Wardens be hearing it as well? It's too bad you haven't kept in touch with them."

Anders sighed. "No it's not. I really never wanted them to find out I was even still alive. I want nothing to do with the Wardens again, despite still having their blighted taint."

"Wait…what taint?" Dorian asked. _Uh-oh_.

"I'm…sorry Love. I didn't know how to tell you…can we…discuss this in private later? Please?" Anders asked.

"Well then I think it's time we head to bed, don't you think, _Amatus_?" Dorian put down his tankard and started pulling Anders up off his barstool.

Anders sighed. "Yes, Love. I suppose we should." Turning to Hawke. "It was good to catch up, Hawke. Thanks for…not killing me…although I feel like _I may be walking to my execution as we speak_." Hawke laughed.

Dorian harrumphed and pulled his lover through the tavern and led him all the way back towards their quarters.

Once inside Anders sat himself on the bed while Dorian locked the door behind him and began to pace the room.

"So…you…have the taint? The same one that killed Felix?" Dorian asked with a pained expression on his face.

"Not exactly like what killed Felix, but…" Anders let out a sigh, rubbing his face with his hands. He had hoped to avoid this topic.

"But what?!" Dorian began to sound panicked.

"There's a reason only Grey Wardens can kill Archdemons," Anders began. "When an Archdemon is killed, it's soul is drawn into the nearest tainted creature. Generally, that's a Darkspawn. Then the Archdemon is reborn and the Blight continues."

"Go on…" Dorian prompted.

Anders took another deep breath. "In order to stop the Blight, the Archdemon's soul needs to be drawn into something else. The Grey Wardens undergo a Joining ritual, where we drink a mixture of Darkspawn and Archdemon blood, that has somehow been treated with magic. I don't know the entire process to be honest. It's a closely guarded secret. However, that's how we become tainted, and how we are able to draw the soul of an Archdemon into our body, which in turn destroys us both. It is…the ultimate sacrifice of the Grey Wardens."

"The Grey Wardens practice blood magic?" Dorian looked horrified.

Anders nodded. "I was horrified when I found out but I had little choice. Either I joined the Grey Wardens or I was to be dragged back to Kinloch Hold where I was either to hang or be made Tranquil. At the time it seemed the least worst option."

"So how does drinking the blood not kill you?" Dorian asked

"In many cases it's an instant death sentence. Not all recruits survive the Joining. There was one very brave and noble recruit during my Joining who died instantly, poor thing," Anders recalled. "However it is still a death sentence of a sort. If we aren't killed by Darkspawn before then, we live twenty, perhaps thirty years before we hear the Calling."

Dorian knelt in front of Anders now, taking his hands in his. "How long? How long do you still have, Amatus?" Dorian asked, his voice cracking with emotion.

"I underwent my Joining about ten years ago," Anders replied. "So I have another ten to twenty years left, if I'm lucky."

Dorian's heart lurched. _Ten years_. He could lose Anders in ten years. "No!" Dorian dropped his head into Anders lap and began to weep, clinging to the man as if he meant to never let go.

Anders stroked Dorian's hair. "I'm so sorry, Love. I didn't know how to tell you. I've made peace with the reality of it myself years ago. Please, forgive me?"

Dorian looked up at Anders through red rimmed eyes filled with tears, his cheeks smudged with a mix of tears and kohl. "Forgive? There is nothing to forgive Amatus. I just can't bear the thought of losing you…" Dorian said weakly.

Anders cupped Dorian's face, wiping away the tears and smudges with his thumbs. "You won't lose me just yet, Love. Let's just make the most of the time I do have left, OK?"

Dorian nodded and went to get up and splash some water on his face. When he turned around he let out a little yelp of surprise when in Anders' place sat Justice.

"GO TO THE ELF, SOLAS," Justice declared.

"Why?" Dorian asked.

Justice stood and walked towards Dorian. "I HAD FORGOTTEN HIM UNTIL NOW. I KNEW HIM ONCE BEFORE ALL THIS," Justice waved over Anders' body. "I BELIEVE HE CAN HELP ME RETURN TO THE FADE AND IN SO DOING I THINK I CAN HELP ANDERS."

"Help him how?" Dorian looked confused.

"I BELIEVE I CAN TAKE THE TAINT FROM HIM WHEN I LEAVE HIS BODY," Justice said simply. "IT WOULD ALLOW HIM MORE TIME WITH YOU IN THIS LIFE. THIS IS WHAT HIS HEART WANTS. FOR ALL THAT HE HAS SUFFERED IT IS WHAT HE DESERVES. IT WOULD BE JUSTICE."

"Do you really think Solas can help? I wonder why he hadn't said anything until now?" Dorian asked, almost to himself.

"IT IS BECAUSE HE IS CONCEALING HIS TRUE IDENTITY AND PURPOSE," Justice explained. "HOWEVER I BELIEVE HE WILL BE WILLING TO HELP US IF ASKED."

Without another word Justice retreated, and Anders looked a little unsteady on his feet. "Woah, OK. Justice quit doing that without asking, would you?"

Dorian moved in to embrace Anders. "Shall we go see Solas tomorrow?" Dorian inquired.

Anders nodded. "I don't know what Justice was on about, but sure, let's go talk to him tomorrow. Right now I'm exhausted and I think we both need a good night's sleep."

Dorian yawned. "Agreed."

...

The next morning after breakfast Anders and Dorian made their way over towards Solas' rotunda, where he had been painting a mural depicting the Inquisitor's exploits across Thedas.

Solas looked up from his desk. "How can I help you gentlemen today?"

Dorian strode forward. "Solas, we have been led to believe that you, perhaps, may have a way to help a spirit that's in physical possession of a person, to be separated from its host and returned to the fade.

Solas stood, his hands behind his back, pondering for a moment. "I had wondered when this might come up. It depends on how willing the spirit is to return to the fade. I would need to speak with him directly."

Anders approached. "That should be no problem," he said even as the blue cracks began to form on his skin, his eyes glowing a bright, incandescent blue.

"GREETINGS, OLD FRIEND," Justice nodded his head towards Solas. "I APOLOGIZE FOR NOT RECOGNIZING YOU SOONER."

"It has been a long time, Justice," Solas nodded. "I had wondered where you had disappeared to."

"I AM SURE ANDERS CAN TELL YOU HOW WE CAME TO BE JOINED," Justice said. "I AM SEEKING TO RETURN TO THE FADE. IT IS TIME WE WERE SEPERATED AND WITH MY DEPARTURE I CAN GRANT ANDERS ONE LAST GIFT."

Solas circled around Justice slowly. "I see. You are sure this is what you wish? To give up your possession of Anders and return to the Fade?"

Justice nodded. "YES, IT IS WHAT WE BOTH DESIRE. I HAVE BEEN IN THIS MORTAL REALM TOO LONG."

"And what is this last gift you wish to bestow upon our apostate healer?" Solas asked, quirking an eyebrow as he stood before Justice again.

"TO REMOVE THE DARKSPAWN TAINT WITHIN HIM, TO FREE HIM OF THE GREY WARDEN CALLING," Justice replied.

"Interesting, I wasn't aware Anders was a member of the Grey Wardens," Solas said. "Are you prepared to return to the Fade immediately? We can perform the separation at once."

Dorian stepped forward again then. "Is it safe? Will it harm Anders at all?"

Solas shook his head. "When both the host and spirit are willing, there should be no harm at all in the separation. Harm only occurs when a spirit is forcefully removed from its host."

Turning back to Justice. "Please let me speak with Anders once more, Justice. I will meet with you in the Fade momentarily."

Justice nodded and retreated, the blue cracks in Anders' skin fading and Dorian placing an arm around his shoulders to steady him.

"Thank you, Solas," Anders said. "Do you need anything to prepare?"

Solas shook his head again. "No, just sit here, cross-legged. Dorian, you may observe, but do not interfere for any reason. Time flows differently in the Fade so it will be difficult for us to determine how long we've been there. You must allow the separation to complete naturally or else harm could very well come to your lover."

Dorian nodded. "Fair enough. I'll observe and make sure neither of you are disturbed."

...

Solas settled on the floor in front of Anders and taking a deep breath held out his long, slender elven hands. "Take my hands, and close your eyes." Anders did so. Solas instructed him to focus on his breathing and before he even registered it, he found himself in the Fade.

Solas smiled. "I had almost forgotten you are a Spirit Healer. You slipped with me into the Fade easier than I had expected. Justice you can come out now."

Anders felt an odd tugging sensation within him as if part of him was trying to stand up while the rest of him remained seated. Then slowly he saw the glowing form of Justice stand and walk over towards Solas stood.

Anders stood up and laughed. A laugh of pure joy and relief. "Wow, Justice, I'd forgotten what you really look like," Anders said. "It's been so long."

Justice turned and looked at Anders. He stood proud and tall, clad in his full suit of spirit plate armor, partially see-through and glowing a silvery-white. "I still recall that day I first met you and the Warden-Commander, trapped in the fade much like the others. You willingly helped set them free. It was then I knew I could trust you."

"We were afraid we were trapped in the Fade forever and it was such a relief when we made it out," Anders recalled. "I'll admit it was shocking when we all realized you'd come with us and were trapped inside Kristoff's corpse."

Justice walked back to Anders a moment and placed his spirit hand in the center of Anders' chest. Anders felt another tugging sensation and as Justice withdrew his hand, a sickly black vapor was drawn away from him with it. "There, I have fulfilled my promise to you. You no longer carry the taint."

Anders mouth hung open and he looked around and looked back and Solas and Justice. "You're right…I can no longer hear the song in my head. Thank you, Justice. Thank you for…everything."

"Take care of yourself, Anders," Justice said with a slight bow.

Justice turned back to Solas. "It has been good to see you my friend. Will you come and visit me in the Fade now that I have returned?"

Solas nodded. "Indeed, I shall. I look forward to hearing about all your adventures in the mortal realm."

"Take care my friend," Justice said. "Watch over Anders, please. He is a good man."

Justice then turned and walked off into the Fade while Solas came up to Anders and told him to _wake up_.

...

Anders blinked and realized he was once again back at Skyhold, still seated on the floor in front of Solas. The light outside had grown dim and he realized several hours must have passed. As he looked around he noticed several more people had joined Dorian in the rotunda.

"Oh, um, hi," Anders said as he began to stand.

"Amatus!" Dorian exclaimed as he ran over to Anders. "I was beginning to worry. You were gone for hours."

Anders embraced Dorian. "It only felt like a few moments in the Fade. Solas was right that time flows differently there."

"So…how are you?" Dorian asked and Hawke and Varric joined them.

Anders contemplated the question for a moment. "I'm fine. It's just…very quiet in my head now and that will take some getting used to."

Dorian looked curiously at Anders. "So…Justice…is gone?"

Anders nodded. "He also kept his promise, he removed the taint. I no longer hear the false Calling in my head."

Tears of real relief began to flow down Dorian's cheeks. "So does that mean?.."

"It means if we survive the Inquisition, we can grow old and grey… _together_ ," Anders said, grinning.


	8. Adamant

Several weeks later Kaaras called for an all-out assault on Adamant Fortress, where the Grey Wardens were holed up, helping Corypheus build a demon army. They had to be stopped and it would take the whole of Inquisition forces to do so.

Cullen led the troops while Kaaras led all of his inner-circle, including Dorian and Anders. Anders was brought along because of his history with the Wardens, hoping that somehow he could talk some sense into them. Normally he would have been kept out of the fray, only healing the wounded, but today his knowledge of the Grey Wardens was actually more needed than his healing abilities. They met Hawke and Stroud at the gates and they also joined the company as they fought their way inside.

The group of them fought their way up into the very heart of Adamant Fortress. They approached the inner courtyard just after Clarel sacrificed yet another Warden for their misguided cause. Erimond noticed them first, shouting. "Stop them! We must complete the ritual!"

Kaaras approached the Wardens gathered, shouting up at the Warden Commander. "Clarel! If you complete that ritual you're doing exactly what Erimond wants!"

Erimond stepped forward. "What? Fighting the Blight?! Keeping the world safe from Darkspawn? Who wouldn't want that?!" the Magister said arrogantly. "And yes the ritual requires blood sacrifice. Hate me for that if you must! But do not hate the Wardens for doing their duty!"

Warden Commander Clarel stepped forward next. "We make the sacrifices that no one else will!" she cried. "Our warriors die proudly. For a world that will never thank them."

Stroud was about to speak but Anders walked forward instead, shouting. "And then he binds your mages to Corypheus!"

Warden Commander Clarel looked shocked. "Corypheus?! But he's dead!"

Erimond leaned in to Clarel. "These people will say anything to shake your confidence, Clarel!"

For a moment Clarel looked distressed and confused, rubbing her brow as if to ease a headache. Then she looked up and shouted to the Wardens. "Bring it through!"

The Warden mages around the rift in the center of the courtyard began releasing some sort of power and things in the rift began to shift.

Anders stepped further forward. "I fought alongside the Hero of Ferelden, Warden Commander of Ferelden! I helped her defeat the Architect and the Mother. We saved Amaranthine and Vigil's Keep. I also fought alongside Garret Hawke, the Champion of Kirkwall," Anders looked at Hawke who blushed at the use of his title. "We faced Corypheus before. We even thought we'd killed him. Could you consider listening to us?!"

The rift continued to shift as horrific shrieks emanated from it. Erimond looked determined. "Be ready with the ritual Clarel! This demon is truly worthy of your strength!"

Kaaras shouted to Clarel. "Listen to me! I have no quarrel with the Wardens! I have spared those I could! I don't want to kill you but you're being used! And some of you know it, don't you?!"

One of the Wardens before them spoke up. "The mages who have done the ritual! They're not right. They were my friends but now they're like puppets on a string."

Clarel tried to interfere. "You cannot let fear sway your mind, Warden Chernov!"

Hawke stepped forward then. "He's not afraid! You are! You're afraid you ordered all these brave men and women to die for nothing!"

"If this _were_ a fight against future Blights, I would be at your side!" Warden Stroud shouted. "But it's a _lie_!"

The gathered Wardens turned and looked expectantly at Clarel then. Erimond spoke to Clarel urgently. "Clarel, we have come so far! You're the only one who can do this!"

Clarel looked at the Magister. "Perhaps we can test the truth of these charges, to avoid more bloodshed."

Erimond's face twisted in anger. "Or perhaps I should bring in a more reliable ally!" Turning he began banging his staff against the stone floor. "My master thought you might come here Inquisitor! He sent me this to welcome you!"

At that a dragon appeared in the sky. The same dragon that had attacked them at Haven. It attacked spouting flame and fury, knocking into battlements and statues, sending them crumbling. Clarel backed away from Erimond then as the Magister puffed up his chest in arrogance. She began to realize the truth, albeit too late.

As the Dragon perched itself upon a battlement high above them, screeching, Clarel attacked Erimond with a powerful burst of magic. As the Magister lay writhing on the floor, he reached out his hand. "Clarel…wait!"

Clarel sent another burst of magic, this time at the dragon. The dragon retaliated with a burst of fire from its giant maw, knocking back the Warden Commander. Clarel scrambled to her feet as the dragon attacked again and she shouted to the Wardens. "Help the Inquisitor!" She ran, drawing the dragon away from them.

Kaaras began running after Clarel, but then demons started pouring out of the rift, including a Pride Demon. He whirled around and began attacking the demon closest to him. The rest of the party fought alongside the Wardens as they cut down demon after demon. Anders kept away from the fray as much as possible, healing those who needed it, and sending electricity shooting into any demon that dared come too close. Dorian, for the most part tried to keep a barrier in front of his lover while whirling fire and brimstone from his staff, cutting down demons left and right.

Anders barely had time to appreciate how absolutely fierce and utterly gorgeous Dorian was in the midst of battle, but his eyes darted towards the mage any spare moment he got.

Soon the demons were all taken down, including the formidable Pride Demon. Kaaras then shouted to his companions to follow him as he began running in the direction Clarel took off in. As they fought their way up through the fortress, they kept encountering the dragon, who was periodically sending fireballs in their direction, while still in pursuit of Clarel.

Anders was beginning to feel weary, not being used to battle on this scale anymore. Dorian noted him falling behind and came back and put his arm around Anders' shoulder to help him. "Come on, we need to keep up!"

Anders nodded and began to run faster to try and keep up with Kaaras and the others.

Eventually they made it to the top of the fortress only to run into Clarel as she was confronting Erimond. Erimond was shooting fireballs at the Warden Commander, but they dissipated harmlessly her barrier as she stalked towards the Tevinter Magister. "You! You've destroyed the Grey Wardens!" She attacked then, sending another powerful jolt of magic at the Magister, knocking him off his feet.

As Erimond struggled to right himself, he still maintained his arrogance. "You did that to yourself, _stupid bitch_!" The Magister looked up at the scowling Warden. "All I did was dangle a little power before your eyes. And you _couldn't wait_ to get your hands bloody!"

Clarel snarled and sent another powerful blast at the Magister sending him skidding across the rough stone. Erimond actually groaned, writhing in pain, but refused to back down. "You could have served a new god!"

"I will never serve the Blight!" Clarel shouted.

Kaaras decided to start walking out towards Clarel then when suddenly the dragon dropped out of the sky and snatched Clarel up in its giant maw, making a sickening crunch as it chomped its jaws closed upon its prey before taking off again. The dragon circled above before landing upon a nearby tower and tossing the near lifeless body of Clarel at Kaaras' feet.

The dragon took flight again and then landed just behind Clarel, and began stalking towards Kaaras and his party. They backed away, slowly. Clarel was badly hurt but still conscious, as she began crawling away from the stalking beast, she began to recite the Warden's pledge. "In War, Victory. In Peace, Vigilance." The Dragon was nearly upon her then when she sent another powerful burst of magic at the dragon, causing the stone bridge they were on to crumble beneath her, sending Clarel and the dragon tumbling to the sharp rocks below.

Beside him, Dorian heard Anders say softly. "And in Death, Sacrifice." Before he had a chance to ponder the meaning, the rest of the bridge began to crumble beneath them. They began desperately to run as the bridge continued to crumble, faster than their feet could carry them. Before they knew it they were all falling, tumbling, Anders screamed, trying to reach out for the mage falling just above him. "Dorian!"

Then they were all surrounded by a bright green glow as Kaaras released energy from the mark upon his hand and they kept falling until they weren't. Instead they were floating for a moment and then impacted upon the…ground?

Anders groaned and looked around. _Where were they_? He slowly sat up and then started when he saw Dorian walking... _above him_.

Anders spotted Kaaras not far off and they slowly all righted themselves. "Where are we?" Kaaras asked. "We were falling…"

Looking around Anders began to realize where they were. "You…used your mark to open another rift. I think we fell through. I think we're in the Fade."

"How is that even possible?" Kaaras asked. "We seem to be in the Fade…physically?"

"Well they did say you stepped physically out of the Fade from a rift when they first found you," Varric reminded Kaaras.

"Yeah and I still don't remember anything about how that happened," he said shaking his head.

Once they were all gathered, they did a headcount. They seemed to all be there, and all in one piece, Kaaras, Varric, Dorian, Anders, Stroud and Hawke. Everyone lived. Anders was relieved at that, clinging to Dorian's arm trying to shake off the shock of nearly losing him.

They began making their way forward through the strange landscape until they encountered the spirit…or demon…masquerading as the Divine Justina. With "her" help, Kaaras recovered his memories and discovered how he came to have the mark upon his hand, along with another piece of the puzzle regarding Corypheus' plans.

The spirit then helped to guide them to the rift that would lead them back to Adamant, along the way having to deal with the taunts from the Nightmare demon. Dorian brushed off the insult of being mistaken for his father, having reconciled with the man recently took the edge off more than Nightmare had anticipated. When Nightmare tried to start in on Anders, Dorian purposely covered his lover's ears and shouted. "Don't even think about it, demon!"

The demon merely chuckled, a deep, rumbling laugh.

After what seemed like hours, they finally saw the rift they needed to go through to get back to Adamant Fortress. They began making their way towards it when they were cut off by a monstrous demon, that had taken the shape of a giant spider. The spirit that had been guiding them sacrificed itself in order to weaken Nightmare and enabled them to fight it off. Her last words were a message for Leliana. "I failed you, too."

Dorian and Varric began running towards the open rift, urged on by Anders and Kaaras. "Varric! Dorian! Run ahead, tell the others we're coming. Warn them to stand ready in case any demons come through with us!"

Kaaras, Anders, Hawke and Stroud were cut off by the Nightmare demon before they could get near the rift. It became clear that someone had to create a distraction, potentially sacrificing themselves. Kaaras knew he had to close this rift immediately after they made it through so if anyone remained behind, they'd effectively be trapped.

Hawke, Stroud and Anders were arguing as to who was the best choice to distract the Nightmare, Anders arguing the loudest. "Let me do this. I need to redeem myself for everything I've done. For the lives I ended. This is my chance to make up for what I did back in Kirkwall."

"No." Came a stern voice from behind them. _Justice_.

The spirit walked up to Anders, ignoring the others who stared at him, slack jawed.

"I was just as much to blame for those events," Justice said. "Perhaps even more so. I am a child of the Fade. I will distract Nightmare while you four get to safety. There isn't much time. Go and close that rift."

Anders shook his head. "No, Justice. I can't let you face this alone…"

"You can, and you will," Justice said sternly. "Now go and never let me see you here again. Go take care of that man you love."

Anders took in a deep breath and nodded. "Alright. Thank you, Justice. For everything."

Then Justice drew his blade and launched himself at Nightmare, distracting the beast while the others ran for the rift. Once they were all through, Kaaras sealed the rift quickly and they all breathed a sigh of relief.

Dorian nearly knocked Anders over when he saw him, his eyes red rimmed from crying. Anders clung to him, hushing him and telling him it was alright. That they were all safe. Varric walked up to Hawke and gave the man a hug as well.

It was determined that the Wardens were to join the Inquisition and Stroud decided to make his way to Weisshaupt to report in about everything that had happened before taking on the role of Warden Commander as the senior Warden in both Orlais and Ferelden.

...

As they made the slow march back to Skyhold, Dorian said little, which for him was unusual. He was moody and aloof, mostly keeping to himself, distancing himself from everyone, including Anders. Anders wasn't sure what to make of it, but decided to let it go for now. He was there if Dorian decided he needed to talk.

Dorian's mood didn't seem to improve much after they got back to Skyhold. One evening after a long day tending to wounded in the clinic, Anders came back to their quarters only to find Dorian muttering about something, only to clam up as soon as he entered.

Anders sighed. This had gone on long enough now. "Dorian? What is going on? Please, talk to me."

Dorian looked at Anders for a long time before deciding to speak. "When we fell into the chasm, into the Fade. I thought you were done for. I don't know if I can forgive you for that," Dorian said almost with anger.

"Forgive me? We both fell into the Fade…together. We came out, together. We're both fine," Anders said defensively.

"I thought I'd lost you," Dorian began. "You sent me ahead, and then didn't follow. For a moment I was certain you wouldn't." An edge of anger began to creep into Dorian's voice. "I thought, this is it. This is where I finally lose him forever. Are you…alright?"

"Justice…saved us," Anders said quietly.

"Ah, it's as I thought," Dorian said. "The Fade is an ordeal under normal circumstances. To be the only real thing there…it's beyond description. That any of us made it out alive is difficult to believe. You do realize this feat hasn't been performed in over a thousand years. Corypheus and his contemporaries entered the Fade and began the Blights. In comparison…"

"At least you were at my side," Anders said, stepping closer to Dorian.

Dorian chuckled. "No offence but I almost rather I hadn't been," Dorian shrugged.

"No sense of adventure? That's surprising." Anders teased, closing the gap between them.

Dorian looked into Anders' eyes. "I've not your talent for survival."

Anders pulled Dorian to him. "I don't know; you've survived quite a lot already."

Dorian sighed and turned away. "This…ability Kaaras now possesses. To be able to physically enter the Fade? It's dangerous. There are too many fools out there who think they can solve all their problems with enough blood magic. This is exactly the kind of thing I want to go back to Tevinter to fix."

"You…want to go back?" Anders asked, concern in his voice.

Dorian hung his head. "Yes. I've been…thinking about it for a while now. All the good the Inquisition is doing here, that Kaaras is doing. It's inspired me to try and go back home and change things, if I can."

"When were you going to tell me?" Anders said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I'm not sure," Dorian said. "I didn't know how."

"Were you planning to just slip out in the middle of the night, not even saying goodbye?" Anders asked. "Because I hate to tell you…that's my modus operandi. You can't copy it."

A small smile appeared on Dorian's lips as he turned back towards Anders. "Well how's this then? Come with me. Please?"

Anders pulled Dorian into a full embrace then, whispering into the Tevinter's ear. "I'll follow you to the ends of Thedas."


	9. Tevinter

After Corypheus' defeat, Dorian began to make plans to travel back to Tevinter. He requested for Anders to accompany him, and Kaaras fully pardoned Anders, freeing him from further service to the Inquisition.

Once Anders was in Tevinter and saw for himself the slavery and blatant blood magic, all his old arguments with Fenris came rushing back. He felt regretful for ever having doubted Fenris about how bad it really was, especially in Minrathous. If he'd ever see the elf again, he felt he owed him a very sincere apology.

The Pavus household was no different, also owning many slaves. At least these slaves were treated with dignity and respect. Few bore any scars and those who did had been slaves to crueler masters before arriving at House Pavus.

However, having slaves serve him made Anders very uncomfortable, especially when some of the males reminded him of a dark haired Fenris. Dorian was concerned over Anders' distress but there wasn't much Dorian could do about the slaves. Not yet anyway.

So Dorian opted to buy them a small house near the Circle, giving them access to the Circle's library and other resources. Instead of slaves, they hired servants, ones that Anders himself interviewed. They had very few servants as well, just the bare minimum to do what the household required, including two servants for cleaning and doing their laundry, one for cooking, one for gardening, and finally one who supervised all the household activities, including the servants' duties and Dorian's social calendar.

Anders insisted on openinh up a clinic, similar to one he had in Kirkwall, where he treated the poor who more often than not members of the Liberati, the freed slaves. A mage doing good work for the poor was almost unheard of in Tevinter and soon Anders had to recruit other healers to help. Dorian helped provide all the resources his lover needed and at least this time Anders didn't have to worry about Templar Raids.

While Anders was busy with his clinic, Dorian slowly made in-roads in the Magisterium. He was still an Altus, but as he and his father reconciled, Dorian and Halward began to work on finding ways of reducing slave abuses, while trying to find a compromise that would eventually see the end of slavery entirely across all Tevinter. Part of the effort to end the abuse of slaves was to see a reduction of Blood Magic, with harsher penalties for its use. Dorian knew that this would just drive active Blood Mages underground and force them to stop being so blatantly public with the practice, but it was a start.

...

One morning about a year after having been in Tevinter, Anders approached Dorian in the small library of their shared home. Dorian was working on yet another missive for his father to help increase the political support of their efforts.

"Love, I've been thinking," he began. "Do you remember me mentioning Hawke's lover, Fenris?"

Dorian nodded. "Yes, isn't he the former Tevinter slave? The one that killed Magister Danarius?"

"Yes. I was wondering, is there a way to check and see if he's officially free?" Anders asked.

"Oh, he most certainly isn't," Dorian frowned. "In fact, by law he's probably wanted for the murder of his master, which comes with a penalty of death."

"Is…is there anything we can do about that?" Anders asked. "I know Fenris and I never got along much back in Kirkwall, but now that I've seen the atrocities here first hand…I really owe him one. He kept trying to tell me what it was like here and I refused to listen."

"Hmm. Let me speak with my father on the matter. There may be a few legal routes we could pursue," Dorian mused. "I'm guessing you wish for him to be pardoned and to be declared officially Liberati?"

Anders nodded. "Would that help keep the slavers off his back?"

"Well it would cease the Magisterium's efforts in trying to retrieve him and bring him back for execution," Dorian agreed. "Also many slavers avoid capturing Liberati because of the guarantees the Magisterium puts behind not re-enslaving a freed slave. At the very least it would significantly reduce the amount of slavers going after him."

"Well if you could help him, Love, I'd really appreciate it," Anders said leaning down to give Dorian a warm kiss. "In fact I can think of several ways I could… _show my appreciation_."

"Mmm…" Dorian hummed against Anders' lips. "I'll keep that in mind for later, _Amatus_."

...

It took six months and pulling several favors, but with the help of Halward Pavus, Fenris was officially pardoned by the Archon himself, and declared Liberati. All outstanding warrants for his capture were rescinded and rewards for his capture were cancelled. Anders eagerly wrote to Hawke, who was back in Kirkwall, sending along all the documentation for Fenris to carry in order to help dissuade other potential slavers who may not have heard the news.

Several weeks later, unannounced visitors rang at their door. Their servant let them in and showed them into the library, having to embarrassingly interrupt Dorian and Anders from certain amorous activities in the bedroom.

"Sirs," the servant said with a strained voice, hesitating after hearing a particularly loud moan come from behind the door. "You have visitors."

There was an audible groan followed by a chuckle. "Tell them to bloody wait. Offer them a drink or something!" Dorian yelled through the door.

Awhile later, Dorian and Anders finally made their way down to the library to be greeted by the last people they ever expected to see in Tevinter. Hawke and Fenris.

Anders beamed walking forward to offer the larger man a hug. "Hawke! Why in the Maker's name are you here? And with Fenris?"

Fenris shifted nervously. "It was my idea, _mage_ ," Fenris replied.

Dorian chuckled. "I think you need to come up with a different moniker, my dear elf, if you don't want to confuse which one of us you are addressing," Dorian smiled reaching out to shake Fenris' hand. "Dorian of House Pavus."

Fenris looked Dorian straight in the eye, and shook the man's hand. It clearly was taking some effort on Fenris' part, and Hawke was rubbing soothing circles in Fenris back to try and keep him soothed.

"So, what brings you here, Fenris?" Anders asked.

"I…I…wanted to thank you in person, Magister Pavus," Fenris said, willing himself to keep looking Dorian straight in the eye. "My pardon and freedom, it…is greatly appreciated."

Dorian made a dismissive gesture. "It was no trouble," Dorian lied. "It was also all Anders' idea."

"Anders?" Fenris frowned.

"Fenris," Anders looked at the elf. "I…owe you an enormous apology for all the times I didn't listen to you back in Kirkwall. I did have a romanticized notion of Tevinter and it wasn't until I saw it for myself did I realize how much I didn't know. How much I should have listened to you. I really am very sorry. The least I could do was to try and help make your life a little easier, to get the Magisterium to ease up on you."

Fenris looked in shock and Hawke wrapped an arm around the elf's shoulders. "After all the things I said to you? I encouraged Hawke to…after the Chantry…"

"I know, it's OK," Anders said with an understanding smile. "I forgave you for that long ago."

"Well, now that you're here," Dorian mused aloud. "Perhaps you could help us?"

Fenris frowned. "How?"

"As I'm sure Anders has told you in his last letter, we've been slowly trying to abolish slavery in Tevinter," Dorian stated. "I think an impassioned speech from a former slave could go far in terms of persuading some in the Magisterium to join our cause."

"You…want me to address the Tevinter Magisterium?" Fenris blanched, the color draining from his face at the mere thought of facing an entire room full of Magisters. Some of whom had participated in Danarius' depravity and had been allowed to _use_ him.

"I know what I'm asking isn't easy," Dorian said softly. "I know what was done to you and it's exactly why I want to end it, so that such atrocities can finally cease."

Anders looked at Fenris with a sad expression. "When I first got here, the very first day, I saw Magister in the square with one of his slaves. Apparently the slave had misbehaved and was being punished by being put into the public stocks…and raped…repeatedly." Anders shuddered at the memory.

"I am sorry, Amatus, that you had to witness such a thing," Dorian said, drawing Anders into an embrace. "But now you understand why I had to come back. Why I had to try and change things here."

One of the servants came in then, delivering a tray of refreshments that he set upon a table.

Fenris scowled. "You speak of freedom for slaves, while you yet keep slaves?"

Anders blushed and stuttered. "No…no they aren't slaves. They are all Liberati. Paid servants. I refused to live in a house with slaves, which is why we aren't living at the Pavus Estate."

"May I speak with your servants?" Fenris asked.

Dorian smiled warmly. "Of course, please do. If any of them have complaints they have been afraid to voice around us, do let us know. We truly do want them to be happy in our employ."

Fenris went off and the three sat down to enjoy the refreshments that had been brought. Hawke updated them on all the goings-on in Kirkwall, including the rumor that they were considering Varric for the position of Viscount.

"Varric? As Viscount?" Anders said incredulously. "Is he going to run the city through storytelling?"

Hawke laughed. "No. You do recall he was also a very successful businessman, when he wasn't regaling us with stories or traipsing after me all the time. His contacts in the Carta alone could go far in terms of securing him the position, if he wants it."

"What does Aveline think of all that?" Anders asked.

"She's thrilled," Hawke smirked. "At least he's a devil she knows instead of a devil she doesn't."

After a while Fenris wandered back into the library, taking a seat next to Hawke. "Alright, I'll do it."

Dorian beamed. "Marvelous!"

"Also," Fenris looked up at Dorian. "They'd like a raise."

"I think that can be arranged," Dorian agreed. "They have all been marvelous since we've hired them."

"Now that that's settled," Anders said. "Where are you both staying? We have a guest room here and we never have guests. I also do hope you'll join us for dinner. I'm sure our chef is already preparing extra food for guests already."

Hawke and Fenris agreed to stay and Dorian sent one of their servants to the Inn to fetch their guests' belongings.

...

Several days later they were all sitting in the lounge in front of a crackling fireplace, enjoying a bottle of Aggregio Pavali. It amused Fenris to see Dorian serving the wine himself, instead of utilizing one of the servants.

"So, how is it being back in Tevinter, after all these years?" Dorian asked.

Fenris sighed. "It is…strange. I am beginning to view it all with a completely different perspective and I realize I was wrong about a lot of things."

"Like what?" Anders asked.

"For one thing, it's clear to me now I was wrong to judge all mages based on my experience with the small group of sadistic, power hungry ones I knew when I was still a slave," Fenris replied. Then looking at Dorian. "It's also clear that not all Tevinter mages are evil maleficar."

"Well, thank you," Dorian said graciously. "It's nice to see not everyone thinks of me as the _Evil Tevinter Magister_."

" **Altus**!" shouted the other three in unison and they all broke out laughing.

...

Anders sat next to Dorian as Fenris stepped out towards the podium in the center of the Magisterium. If Fenris was nervous, he didn't appear so. When Fenris first stepped out, there had been a collective gasp. All the Magisters recognized Fenris. He was probably the most infamous _former_ slave in Tevinter since Shartan.

He was known for several reasons. First, for surviving having pure lyrium grafted into his skin. The only person, human or elf, to have survived the procedure. Secondly, for having escaped from one of the most sadistic Magisters in current Tevinter history. Finally, for having killed said sadistic Magister.

The Magisterium kept the nature of Danarius' death under wraps, not wanting to incite a slave rebellion in the wake of his _murder_. Now Fenris had been pardoned by the Archon himself, which made the collected Magisters even more nervous.

When Fenris reached the podium he paused, taking some deep breaths, trying to keep his eyes up, looking at the Magisters, instead of down in deference. Like a slave. Keeping his head up he began, speaking in Tevene.

"I have been asked here today to speak to my experiences as a slave. To impress upon the Magisterium, what years of forced servitude, can do to a person," Fenris began. "I know, many of you do not view elves as people. As equal. That is beside the point. I know not all of you abuse your slaves, but there are those among you who do. I know this for a fact. I know because _some of you_ abused me."

Another collective gasp occurred and Fenris paused.

"Yes, I remember every Magister who abused me," Fenris continued. "I do not plan to name names. Such an effort now would be futile. I am just here to remind all of you that abuse of slaves exists. The very act of owning another intelligent being is a form of abuse. I am here to detail the types of abuses that can, and does occur."

Fenris then began to describe all the abuses he suffered from Danarius, beginning with his earliest memories, of the pain of the lyrium being grafted into his skin. Then he went into detail of his private hell with Danrius and Hadriana, the physical and sexual torture he'd endured daily. Next, he described the depraved parties, where he would be publicly bound for guests to use and abuse as their fancy took them. Finally, there were the times when Danarius and a few select Magisters would summon demons to rape him.

Anders blanched. He hadn't heard everything that had happened to Fenris in this detail before. As bad as he'd begun to feel for Fenris before, he felt much worse now. He felt like throwing up after hearing the level of depravity that Fenris had endured. It broke his heart. Dorian sensed Anders' distress and pulled him close, heedless of the stares it caused.

Anders scanned the room as Fenris spoke, and he noted several Magisters who squirmed uncomfortably. Some really became visibly uncomfortable when Fenris began his description of the times he was being raped publicly, by some members of the very Magisterium he currently stood in the middle of.

"The purpose of my sharing all this is to impress upon all members of the Magisterium, how wrong it is to force anyone into servitude. To break their will and their spirit just for your benefit, for your _pleasure_ ," Fenris said, spitting the last word. "Please consider how to end slavery in Tevinter. No one deserves to suffer how I suffered. Please."

Fenris then slowly made his way, finding his way up to where Anders, Dorian and Hawke sat. As he approached, Anders noted that the elf was shaking like a leaf, his resolve now gone. Hawke pulled him into a tender embrace and just held him, whispering soothing words and stroking the elf's hair.

Once Fenris had calmed down, Dorian leaned over. "Thank you."

...

Following Fenris' testimony in front of the Magisterium, Dorian and Halward increased their support for their measures for slaves increased nearly three-fold. The amount of support helped Halward push through more reform measures. Slaves weren't free yet, but they were getting closer to that goal.

Hawke and Fenris remained for another week before heading back to Kirkwall, making Dorian and Anders promise to come visit. Anders was hesitant at first, but Hawke assured Anders that he would be welcome as long as Hawke lived in the city.

One afternoon Dorian came to the clinic after a visit to the Magisterium. He'd been called in and Anders opted not to attend, wanting to put in a few hours in at the clinic that day.

"Hey," Anders smiled, looking up from the child he was bandaging. "What did they want?"

"You won't believe it," Dorian said, still looking slightly stunned. "They've named me an ambassador."

"Amabssador? For what?" Anders asked as he finished the bandaging and patted the child on the head before moving around the cot towards Dorian.

"They have called an Exalted Council in Orlais," Dorian began. "They are to determine if the Inquisition needs to be disbanded or not. I'm to be the Tevinter ambassador at the proceedings."

"Wow, has Kaaras closed all the rifts?" Anders asked.

Dorian shook his head while pulling Anders into an embrace. "I have no idea. How do you feel about taking a vacation to Orlais?"


	10. Reunions

The carriage pulled up to the Winter Palace the morning the Exalted Council was set to begin. Dorian stepped out in all his Tevinter splendor, his hair worn longer now, a black cascade just past his shoulders. Dorian held his hand to help Anders out of the carriage as if the apostate was some sort of blushing bride.

Anders is also wearing his robes Tevinter style, a combination of tight fitting leather and flowing robes, his long hair held in a loose braid that was pulled over one shoulder. When Dorian first presented him with this outfit Anders smirked, remembering the Tevinter robes he had been wearing when he was captured and brought to Vigil's Keep all those years ago. Those robes had clearly been out of date in Tevinter for decades but Anders still had worn them proudly, not knowing the realities of the Imperium.

Now Anders wore his new Tevinter robes proudly, but for very different reasons. One was because they were a gift from his Love, but more importantly, because Dorian was making some real in-roads with the help of his father in the Magisterium. Anders mused about how much more Dorian could do once he was a Magister in his own right.

Anders felt a wave of emotion when he and Dorian were handed their staves. To wear mage robes and a staff in the South, in public, for all the world to see, and not having to worry about Templars, made Anders want to cry for joy. He couldn't believe how much things had changed for Mages in just a few short, albeit bloody, years.

Dorian and Anders were making small-talk with the Arl of Redcliffe when a messenger arrived. "Urgent Message for Dorian of House Pavus."

Dorian accepted the message, inclining his head in thanks. He unfurled the message and as he read his face blanched and he nearly lost his footing. Anders immediately noted his distress and flung an arm around his shoulders to steady him.

"What's wrong, Love?" Anders asked, concerned.

"It's my father…he's dead," Dorian said with a quiet wail, finally giving in and sinking to his knees. Anders squatted beside him, rubbing soothing circles on Dorian's back.

"What happened?" Anders whispered.

"It doesn't say, but I suspect assassination," Dorian growled before slumping into Anders embrace. "I…am now a Magister. I am to take my father's seat immediately upon our return."

"I'm so sorry, Love," Anders pulled Dorian into a tighter embrace, grateful that those around them had walked off, giving the two of them some privacy.

Dorian clung to Anders for another moment, just allowing himself to breathe, fighting back tears he was surprised were pricking at his eyes. It wouldn't do to smudge the kohl just before the Exalted Council was to begin.

Taking a deep breath Dorian slowly righted himself and helped Anders back onto his feet as well. "No time to dwell on it now, I'm afraid. Shall we see if we can find the others?"

Anders nodded and they both began wandering the Winter Palace grounds, looking for other former members of the Inquisitor's Inner Circle. The first one they spotted was Varric, who was being hounded by another man that Anders recognized. Seneshal Bran.

"Blondie! Sparkler! Man you guys are a sight for sore eyes," Varric said, turning his back on a grumbling Seneschal. "Nice upgrade on the robes, Blondie."

Anders blushed. He was still unused to wearing leathers and robes quite so…elaborate.

"Nah, I mean it, you look good," Varric said. "I love the longer hair and it looks like Dorian finally got you to start eating and sleeping regularly, too."

"You have no idea how difficult it was to do just that," Dorian said with mock distress. "I practically had to tie him up and force feed him some days!"

They all laughed at that, and Anders blushed a little at the thought.

"So, they actually made you Viscount?" Anders asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah," Varric sighed, rubbing his face with his hands for a moment. "It turns out, if you fund enough reconstruction projects in a city-state, the nobles give you the worst job they can think of."

Anders chuckled. "Well I think you'd make an excellent Viscount."

"I think the nobility figured, after Dumar and Perrin. _'What's the worst that can happen if we put the Dwarf in charge?'_ " Varric said with a chuckle. "They voted me in because I got the harbor and businesses up and running again. They want shit fixed and I can do that."

"Yeah, you definitely can," Anders recalled. "How much did you spend to keep the Templars off my back all those years in Kirkwall?"

"Oh it's probably in one of my old ledgers," Varric said, shrugging. "It was a worthwhile investment, considering how much good you were doing in Darktown. I can't imagine how many plagues alone you must have prevented. I hear you're back at it again in Minrathous?"

"Yes, Anders has opened a clinic to serve the Liberati," Dorian beamed proudly. "I've been funding it with money from my…my…" Dorian choked up.

"Shh, it'll be alright Love," Anders whispered, pulling Dorian into another embrace. "You still need time to grieve."

Varric looked at them curiously. "What's going on Sparkler?"

Dorian took a deep breath to compose himself. "I just received word. My father's been murdered."

"Holy shit," Varric breathed. "I'm sorry to hear that. I know you two weren't exactly close, but still."

"That's what makes it worse," Dorian sighed. "We've been reconciling these past two years. He's done a lot to help my cause for freeing slaves and ending the practice of blood magic. I think…that's probably why he was murdered."

Varric frowned. "Well let me know if you need any help uncovering who did it," Varric offered. "I have connections in Minrathous that owe me a few favors. I can also help get you a security detail when you get back."

"That's really not necessary," Dorian began.

"Look, let me help," Varric interrupted. "I've been doing my best to keep an eye on Blondie here for a lot longer than you and it's a habit I don't want to break. Plus, Hawke would never forgive me if I didn't try to help."

"Hawke? He's here too?" Anders asked, perking up.

"Nah, I left him back in Kirkwall to keep an eye on things for me," Varric said. "Besides you know he hates these kinds of things, and Fenris hates them even more."

"How are they doing?"

"You know Hawke and Broody," Varric replied. "Still thick as thieves those two. Especially since Hawke got back from Adamant. I don't think Broody ever lets the man out of his sight anymore. Maybe you two could make a detour through Kirkwall on the way back? I'm sure everyone would love to see you Anders, and meet your handsome paramour."

"I don't know," Anders said hesitantly. "I didn't think I'd ever be welcome there again."

"Nah, you'll be fine," Varric. "As Viscount I'll guarantee it. I'll have Aveline personally have a guard detail on you at all times. The Templars are long gone, and we've repurposed the Gallows. It's now an extension to the Docks, used for commercial shipping and storage."

"What about…the Chantry?" Anders hesitatingly asked.

"It's still being rebuilt," Varric said. "The Divine is sparing no expense too. She's been by a few times to check in on the construction. It's going to be one of the grandest Chantrys in all of Thedas when it's done."

"What do you say, Love? Could we spare an extra day or two? I could show you my old clinic and we could have some vile piss at the Hanged Man," Anders chuckled.

Varric laughed. "I took over the Hanged man last year. It's only stocked with the good stuff now."

Dorian nodded. "As you wish, _Amatus_. You know I cannot deny you anything."

"Oh yes you can," Anders pouted. "I still can't have a cat."

"That's because I have allergies, as well you know," Dorian groused.

"Yeah, I know," Anders said with an exaggerated pout and put upon sigh.

As everyone waited for the Inquisitor to begin the proceedings, Anders and Dorian made the rounds, talking to Cassandra, the Iron Bull, Cole, Thom Rainer, and even Cullen. Anders purposely avoided Vivienne De Fer, knowing he would lose his temper around that woman and her single-minded pursuit of trying to restore the Circles despite the Divine's decree and the establishment of the College of Magi by Grand Enchanter Fiona.

Everything finally started getting underway as Kaaras headed into the Winter Palace, followed by the Divine and the representatives from Orlais and Ferelden. It seemed that both Orlais and Ferelden were arguing strongly for the Inquisition to finally be disbanded, heedless of all the work they still had to do in the wake of Corypheus' defeat. The Divine did her best to moderate the arguments until a messenger came running in with an urgent message for Kaaras.

It was highly unprecedented but the Divine called for a recess while the Inquisitor went to investigate what was going on. Anders and Dorian went back outside and they gathered with other members of the inner circle while waiting for proceedings to get back underway.

Kaaras came over to find them as they were all commenting on Dorian's news in regards to his father and his ascension from Altus to Magister. Dorian hadn't had been able to speak long enough with Kaaras earlier to tell him the news and the Inquisitor looked disappointed that Dorian wasn't going to come back to Skyhold if the Inquisition wasn't disbanded.

"Can't be helped, I'm afraid dear Inquisitor," Dorian said. "However, I plan to voice my support for the Inquisition in the Magisterium once I have returned. You can count on having at least one supporter in the Imperium."

"Well, two if you count me," Anders said, nudging Dorian with his elbow.

"Oh my, yes, how could I possibly forget about you, _Amatus_ ," Dorian smiled, sliding his arm around Anders' waist.

"Well I better be off," Kaaras said. "There is some trouble brewing and I need to investigate."

"Do you require any help?" Dorian offered, for old times' sake.

"Actually, now that you mention it, I probably could use a team to back me up," Kaaras said, smiling. "Just in case it's a trap."

"Count me in!" Varric chimed in.

"I'd like to come as well, please," Cole added, popping in out of nowhere, as usual. "Maybe I can help?"

Dorian turned to Anders. "Do you want to join us, or would you rather wait here?"

"Go ahead, Love," Anders said, smiling. "I'll try and not eat all the little fancy Orlesian cakes while you're gone."

"You better not," Dorian said in mock-anger. "I think I've managed to fatten you up enough as it is."

While Dorian wasoff with the Inquisitor and his party, and no real mention of how long they would be gone, Anders took to wandering the palace grounds, enjoying the fresh air and feeling of freedom.

One afternoon, Anders decided to check out the spa that he'd heard several people rave about. There were so many luxuries he'd been enjoying since he and Dorian moved to Tevinter, but going to something as indulgent as an Orlesian spa had not been one of them.

As Anders lay on the spa bed, feeling a bit silly with mud on his face and little wheels of cheese, of all things, over his eyes, he finally began to feel relaxed.

At least until he felt the presence of someone next to his bed. Assuming it was one of the spa attendants, he asked if he could have another glass of water.

"Tch, Ye' really have no remorse, do ye'?" came a startlingly familiar voice.

Anders ripped the cheese from his face and stared up, at the point of a dagger mere inches from his mud-covered nose. The man wielding then came into focus. Sebastian Vale, Prince of Starkhaven.

Anders gulped, visibly. "Sebastian! It's _so good_ to see you. It's been a long time…"

"Enough of your lip," Sebastian sneered. "I promised I would hunt you down one day and finish the job Hawke failed t'do."

Anders whimpered. "Sebastian, please. The Inquisition pardoned me. I am making a difference helping Dorian end slavery in Tevinter, and I still heal the poor in Minrathous."

"I care not for what the Inquisition decided. You murdered innocents and ye shall die fer yer crimes," Sebastian snarled.

Just then a large shadow crept over Sebastian and the man stood up, taking a step back he backed right into…the Iron Bull.

"Bull!" Anders breathed a sigh of relief.

"Watch where you're standing, Qunari filth," Sebastian growled.

Bull looked the Prince over for a moment before crossing his arms. "I'd watch who you are threatening, Your Highness."

Sebastian turned, meaning to lunge and drive his dagger into the Iron Bull's flesh, but instead he found himself spun around, the dagger wrenched out of his grip and before he even knew what happened he was face down on the marble floor, with his hands and legs tied.

"There that ought to hold him for a while," The Iron Bull chuckled. "Are you alright Blondie?"

Anders was still shaky but he was fine. "Thanks Bull," Anders smiled. "I guess I owe you one."

"Now why don't you wash that shit off your face and head back to your rooms," Bull advised. "It'll be safer for you there. I'll continue to keep an eye out until your lover-boy returns."

Anders hated the idea of being cooped up again, no matter how comfortable his surroundings. Sebastian really was putting a damper on what should have been some truly relaxing free time.

Anders can't relax when he is cooped up. So instead he paced. He tried to read but the books he has with him weren't enough of a distraction.

Three days after the incident with Sebastian, The Iron Bull appeared at Anders' door. "Hey, thought you might be feeling a little cooped up, wanna go for a walk with me and grab a drink at the tavern?"

"Maker, yes!" Anders breathed a sigh of relief.

"How much longer do you think Kaaras and the others are going to be gone?" Anders asked. "Where did they go anyway?"

Bull smirked. "Well, you didn't hear it from me, but there are a group of Qunari that are trying to sabotage the proceedings here, and there's an agent of Fen'harel that they are trying to track down."

"The Qunari are trying to sabotage the Exalted Council?" Anders whispered.

"Yup!" Bull confirmed. "Don't worry Kaaras is on the case and I've helped diffuse the situation. So come on, let's go have that drink!"

It seemed to take forever, but finally Kaaras returned, minus part of one arm. Everyone else in the party returned intact.

The Exalted Council finally was able to continue and the Inquisition remained intact, with the new threat that Solas posed to Thedas.

Anders was understandably shocked when Dorian filled him in on everything that had happened. "Solas put up the Veil and locked away the Fade? Once everyone had magic? There was a time when people didn't fear mages?"

"Yes, it must have been glorious," Dorian said. "Until some megalomaniacs tried to take too much power for themselves and enslave their people. Isn't that how it always goes?"

Dorian pulled Anders into an embrace. "I think it's about time we leave, don't you think? We can still make a stop in Kirkwall and visit with Hawke and the others along the way."

Anders smiled. "Yeah, I'd like that. Let's send word ahead to Aveline."

"Wonderful," Dorian beamed, kissing Anders' temple. "Then let's go home."


	11. Home

On the way home, Dorian and Anders made the little side trip to Kirkwall. It had been pleasant, at least until the wrong person recognized Anders and all the Void broke loose and they had to get back on the road again. It had been nice to see Hawke and Fenris again, and play some Wicked Grace in Varric's rooms at the Hanged Man. Dorian enjoyed meeting Aveline and even Merrill. Anders could almost imagine they were back to the point before he blew up the Chantry.

 _Almost._

After a couple of rounds of Wicked Grace and several drinks Anders went to use the bathroom. On his way back, someone walking past him in the hallway recognized him and that's when the trouble started. The man immediately ran to screaming into the main part of the bar and soon an entire mob had formed, intent on getting their hands on Anders. If it weren't for his friends, Anders was fairly certain he would have died.

Varric did his best to diffuse the situation and had them on a ship out of Kirkwall within the hour. Dorian and Andreas took the ship to Cumberland and then hired mounts and some mercenary body guards to get them the rest of the way to Minrathous.

By the time they were stumbling into their home, they were both saddle sore and weary. All they could think to do was take a long, hot bath and collapse into bed.

The next days were a flurry of activity, as Dorian planned his father's funeral and was formally inducted into the Magisterium.

Dorian now was also officially the owner of all his father's lands and estates, but he didn't want any of them. He bade his mother choose one estate for herself, and Dorian planned to sell the rest and he was in the process of dismissing his father's servants when the head servant of the Minrathous estate asked for an audience with Dorian.

"Master Dorian," the elf began, head bowed in subservient reverence. "May I speak freely with you?"

"Of course you may," Dorian said.

"Thank you," the elf said gratefully. "I have come on behalf of all the other household sla…servants to ask you to please reconsider."

"Reconsider what, exactly?" Dorian asked.

"Please reconsider selling the estate and dismissing us," the elf said quiet as a mouse.

"Whyever for? I have no need for all these estates and servants," Dorian said, miffed.

"My apologies Master Dorian, but where are we to go?" the elf asked pleadingly.

"He has a point, Love," Anders said as he wandered in. "There aren't enough Magisters who have transitioned from slaves to servants for so many of them to find work.

Dorian sighed. "You're right _Amatus_ , but I hadn't thought of becoming a charity."

"Wait, that's a brilliant idea!" Anders exclaimed. "The estates that you don't want, can be converted into places for Liberati to live. They could earn their keep by helping with cleaning and cooking for each other, and it would be a lot nicer place to live than the slums they are in now!"

Dorian took a moment to consider it. "It's not a terrible idea, but even with all my father's estates, we couldn't house every Liberati in Tevinter."

Anders nodded and then turned to the elf. "What's your name?"

"Devan, Master Anders," the elf replied.

"Well Devan, what do you think of my plan?" Anders asked. "And how would we choose who would get to live at the estates?"

Devan was silent for several moments. "What if you took in only those that had no home or work? Surely not all the Liberati are homeless?"

"That's a wonderful idea," Dorian said, turning to Anders. " _Amatus_ , would you help make the arrangements with me?"

Anders smiled brightly. "I'd love to. If more of the homeless Liberati had proper shelter and food, my clinics wouldn't be quite so busy."

"So then you could spend more time with me. I am loving this idea more and more!" Dorian enthused. "Thank you for bringing this to my attention Devan. As a bonus, I will be putting you in charge of the arrangements here in the estate in Minrathous. You seem to have a good idea of what to do already."

"Yes Master Dorian. Thank you!" Devan said before running off to tell the good news to the other servants.

Dorian drew Andreas into an embrace. "You truly do make me a better person, _Amatus_."

"All in a day's work, Love," Anders smirked, before giving Dorian a kiss.

Finally, everything settled down and Dorian and Anders were able to slip back into something resembling a routine. Dorian went to the Magisterium every morning to keep pushing through more reforms and Anders headed off to his clinic or helped Devan organize things for the Liberati shelters they had set up in the various Pavus estates spread throughout the Imperium. Dorian's mother had opted to keep the estate in Qarinus for herself, but all the others (five in total) were given over to sheltering homeless Liberati.

Most evenings the two mages fell into bed, exhausted, only to fall asleep in each other's arms.

One evening, about a month after they returned to Minrathous they both managed to get away from their duties early. They came home took an early supper before retiring to their bedroom.

As soon as Anders closed the door behind him he found himself pinned up against the door by Dorian. " _Amatus_ , it has been far too long…"

Anders couldn't agree more as Dorian pressed his warm, soft lips to his, his mustache tickling his upper lip in a way that always drove Anders crazy.

Anders moaned as Dorian fit his body against his lover, while delving his hot, wet tongue into the man's mouth. Their kiss deepened as Dorian slowly ground his growing arousal against Anders' own.

"Bed. Now." Anders moaned into Dorian's mouth.

They stumbled together towards the bed, shedding clothing along the way. Soon Dorian had Anders exactly where he wanted him, underneath him in the middle of their large, opulent bed.

Dorian began kissing and nuzzling Anders' neck, nipping and suckling at his earlobe until he began to moan and squirm beneath the younger mage.

"Dorian!" Anders cried as Dorian began to rut his erection against his, making the older mage arch his back, seeking more contact. " _Maker_ , more, please!"

"Ah, ah, _Amatus_. It's been too long and I don't intend for this to be over quite so quickly," Dorian purred.

Anders hands moved down towards his already aching arousal and Dorian had to catch them, pinning them above Anders' head. "Feeling naughty, my love? Am I going to have to restrain you?"

Anders eyes flicked up to look into Dorian's lust blown eyes and nodded imperceptibly, causing Dorian to grin wickedly.

"As you wish," Dorian grinned as he pulled out the silken rope they kept tied and hidden behind the headboard for just such occasions.

Dorian deftly tied Anders' hands above his head.

"There now," Dorian kept grinning lasciviously. "You're at my tender mercies, _Amatus_ , so settle in and enjoy yourself."

Dorian proceeded to kiss Anders, deep and passionate, while his hands slowly stroked down Anders' sides, gentle but firm. Anders gasped as Dorian's hands moved to cup his buttocks firmly, before moving up and holding his hips firmly to the bed.

Dorian's hot mouth began trailing kisses and licks along Anders' jaw line, stopping to suckle a mark just above the collarbone, leaving Anders moaning once again.

Slowly Dorian descended, stopping to worship each of Anders' nipples, licking and sucking them into pert nubs before biting them each, causing Anders to groan exquisitely.

The sounds escaping Anders' lips were heaven to Dorian's ears and he kept kissing and licking his way down towards Anders' navel, taking his time to swirl and lick that small indentation in Anders' otherwise flat plane of lightly toned muscle.

Anders tried harder to buck his hips the lower Dorian's mouth got, but Dorian held him firm, and just chuckled deviously before kissing around where Anders' cock lay heavily on his abdomen, leaking pre-cum. Anders began making noises of frustration as Dorian bent to lick and lightly suckle on one of Anders' testicles before finally… _finally_ … licking a hot, wet stripe up the underside of Anders' cock.

Anders keened as Dorian slowly engulfed Anders' length into his hot, wet mouth, relaxing his throat to take him all the way to the root, swallowing around the head and driving Anders' mad with want.

" _Pleasepleasepleaseplease_ ," Anders began to beg.

Dorian bobbed up and down and sucked a few more times before releasing Anders' cock with a deliberate pop.

"What is it, _Amatus_? What do you want?" Dorian asked deviously.

"W…want you," Anders begged. "Need you. Inside me. Please, Love!"

Dorian crawled slowly to their bedside table, grabbing the vial of oil they kept there. After crawling back to the panting mage, he slowly spread Anders' legs and settled himself between them.

Dorian slicked two of his fingers with the oil and slowly circled them around Anders' entrance.

Anders keened again when Dorian finally breached the hole with one finger, quickly adding a second, slowly pumping in and out of the hot, tight channel, while trying to hold Anders' hips down with one hand.

Soon Dorian found Anders' prostrate and massaged it gently with his fingers, causing Anders to buck wildly with pleasure, while his stream of begging began anew.

Anders was looking so desperate and debauched, Dorian couldn't hold back anymore, as he slowly removed his fingers and slicked his own rock-hard length.

"Don't worry, _Amatus_ ," Dorian breathed as he hovered over Anders. "I'm going to give you want you need now. What we both need."

Dorian dove in for a passionate kiss, capturing Anders' lips, as he simultaneously slid his length into his lover in one long, slow slide.

Anders hips bucked up, taking as much of Dorian as he could, needing to be filled with him.

Dorian paused for a moment once he was completely enveloped within that tight, hot sheath, lest he cum too soon. Once the sense of impending orgasm had retreated slightly, Dorian began to move, slowly making love to Anders.

"You always feel so good, _Amatus_ ," Dorian whispered. "So hot and tight. Like you were made just for me."

Dorian kept his thrusts slow and sensuous for as long as he was able, until Anders was once again keening with need. Only then did he speed up, thrusting harder and faster. Anders' cock was bouncing with every thrust now, while he struggled with his bonds, desperate to touch himself. Dorian was tempted to help, but then he got a decidedly wicked idea.

"Anders, Love, do you think you can cum for me? Cum just from my cock?" Dorian asked breathlessly.

Anders shook his head, but Dorian noticed the cock twitch with interest. Dorian changed his angle until he hit Anders' prostrate with every thrust and set about fucking his lover in earnest.

"Come for me, _Amatus_. Just like this, just from my cock," Dorian encouraged, hitting that spot that made Anders keen with every thrust. Dorian wouldn't last much longer himself, but soon he saw Anders' balls begin to tighten and Dorian knew the man was close.

Dorian redoubled his efforts until Anders screamed his name, coming violently all over his abdomen, shooting all the way up to his chin. The sight of Anders cumming untouched did Dorian in and he flooded Anders' with his seed.

Moments later, Dorian lay gasping for breath next to Anders, after having untied his hands and rubbing soothing circles into his reddened wrists.

" _Maker_ , Dorian," Anders chuckled. "That was incredible."

"I did outdo myself that time, didn't I?" Dorian preened. Anders hit him in the face with a pillow. Soon the two were on their knees each with a soft pillow in hand, laughing and pummeling each other with their soft, fluffy _weapons._

Eventually they collapsed again, into each other's arms and Anders curled himself into a ball, entangling his feet with Dorian's legs, snuggling into the younger man's chest.

"Thank you," Anders said, sincerely.

"For what?" Dorian genuinely asked before quipping. "For making amazing, incredible love to you?"

Anders chuckled. "For that, but also for saving me. Not only did you save me from the Templars, you saved me from myself. Without you, I would have surely self-destructed long ago."

Dorian took Anders' chin and tilted his face up. "You are an amazing man, Anders, and a very skilled mage. Your talent is rare and your penchant for selflessness knows no bounds. You have no idea how incredibly lucky I am to have you in my life."

Anders' choked on the sincerity of Dorian's words, tears trickling down his cheeks.

"I love you, _Amatus,_ " Dorian continued. "More than words can ever convey. A lifetime will never be enough to convey how much. I never thought I'd ever find love, not with the way Tevinter society is, but here you are proving me wrong every single day."

Anders snuggled closer, listening to Dorian's steady heartbeat for a moment. "I never thought I'd find a home, a place where I truly belonged. A place I didn't have to run from."

"And now?" Dorian asked, placing a light kiss on Anders' lips.

"Now I have you. You are my home. Now and for always," Anders sighed, holding Dorian tight.

"Yes," Dorian agreed, smiling happily in the arms of his love. "Yes, now we are each other's home."

 **Epilogue:**

Dorian and Anders kept working towards changing Tevinter for the better, gaining more freedom for slaves and Liberati alike, and seeing the slow end to the use of blood magic within the Imperium.

Dorian eventually ascended to become Archon, as his father had always hoped. Dorian was the first Archon that dared to have a public relationship with a male lover and as Archon he finally was able to change the laws so that same-sex couples in Tevinter, either male or female, could marry and adopt children.

Dorian and Anders wed in a very public ceremony not more than a month after the law was passed.

And they lived happily ever after…


	12. GoodBye

This is just a note to all the people who read/enjoy my stories here that I have decided to post exclusively on AO3 (ArchiveofOurOwn) going forward. All my stories that are here are there already so you just have to look for my username to find them.

Why am I leaving this site? For many reasons but the primary ones:

The posting process here is a lot more complex

This site doesn't allow me to flag potential triggers in my stories or set keywords/tags

The "reviews" vs. ability to comment here doesn't foster communication between reader and writer

I'll leave my profile up for a while but I will eventually completely remove/delete it so if you really like my content please go to AO3.


End file.
